Cupamor et Desidone
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Au printemps, le temps est à la bonne humeur, à la romance, aux rencontres et à toute autre formes de bonheur. Partout ? Peut-être pas si on en croit Cupidon... d'autant plus quand une humaine s'entiche d'une légende...
1. L'office de Cupidon

Salut tout le monde !

Et bien voici mon deuxième one-shot. Oui, alors, pour celles qui seraient en train de se demander « mais de quoi qu'elle cause ? o_O », je rappelle que j'ai écrit un précédent one-shot l'Etoile-Guide (un petit peu de pub, ça ne fait pas de mal hein XD). Bon, a priori, les one-shots peuvent se lire indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Mais je vous encourage tout de même à aller lire le précédent XDDD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, les deux jumelles __**©moi-même**__, l'évocation d'un personnage bien particulier __**©Bel Oujisama**_

D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à Bel Oujisama ! Vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir accepté que je parle de ton perso

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'office de Cupidon**_

Quand vient le printemps, il y a dans l'air comme une atmosphère étrange. Tout le monde est plus joyeux, plus tendre, plus rêveur aussi. Le printemps marque la renaissance, le renouveau, le grand retour de la vie en somme. Juste en tendant l'oreille, il est facile de s'apercevoir que tout semble plus beau ou plus doux : le chant des oiseaux et le souffle du vent par exemple. Il suffit de se pencher pour apercevoir primevères et crocus se développer tandis que les lilas bourgeonnent. Et avec toutes ces senteurs qui explosent dans la brise accompagnant de douces températures, les humains débordent de sentiments agréables et d'envies soudaines. Envie de sortir, de rire, de voir ses rêves se réaliser. Mais l'envie qui submerge le plus les humains est sans nul doute l'amour. Amour pour sa famille, ses amis, une personne particulière amour de tout et de tout le monde. Au printemps, le monde veut aimer et être aimé.

Cependant, si la planète est en joie, il demeure un lieu qui redoute cette période plus que tout. Le Temple de Cupidon. En effet, tandis que Bunny dépose ses œufs colorés et entraîne les enfants dans sa chasse de Pâques, au Temple, c'est la croix et la bannière pour répondre à toutes les demandes relationnelles de la planète entière.

Perdu dans les Apennins du centre de l'Italie, à proximité du massif Gran Sasso, le Temple de Cupidon était une preuve même de la Rome antique : les colonnes de marbres surmontées de leur chapiteau où était sculptée l'histoire du bâtiment mais aussi de ses résidents. Malgré quelques deux mille cinq cent ans de passés, l'architecture était impeccable, les couleurs étaient aussi brillantes qu'au premier jour et toutes les pierres de l'édifice semblait aussi neuves qu'à l'inauguration. Lorsqu'on entrait, on découvrait une vaste cour à colonnades où s'entrelaçaient des roses rouge de toute part. Au centre, l'eau calme miroitait à la surface d'un bassin. Puis, on entrait dans le bâtiment à proprement parlé. Rapidement, on tombait nez à nez avec de lourdes tentures. Lorsqu'on les soulevait, on pénétrait véritablement dans le Temple de Cupidon. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que les humains croyaient…

Cette large salle ne disposait que de deux bureaux en pierres, l'un à côté de l'autre, et en face un long sofa. Sur les colonnes couraient d'innombrables roses qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond. Et c'était tout : aucune décoration, aucun artifice. Cependant, quand on voyait les feuilles de papier s'accumuler sur et à côtés de deux bureaux, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. Deux êtres à l'apparence juvénile étaient affairés. L'une comme l'autre avaient de longues boucles blondes, une peau légèrement bronzée et de grands yeux d'un blanc translucide, dont la pupille était simplement marquée par une légère teinte grise. En revanche, si la première était vêtue de blanc et disposait de majestueuses ailes azur veinées d'or, la seconde portait une tunique rose et possédait d'immenses ailes pourpre veinées d'or. Oui : Cupidon, c'était elles deux.

L'être aux ailes azur prenait les feuilles une à une, les lisait et les empilait à côtés. Elle semblait désabusée et ne cessait de soupirer, profondément ennuyer. En revanche, l'être aux ailes pourpre être désemparée et s'agitait avec frénésie. Elle prenait une feuille dans le tas, la lisait rapidement, rédigeait nerveusement une réponse, et la délaissait aussitôt pour une autre demande. Mais peu importe combien elle s'activait, le tas ne semblait pas se réduire, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle relevait parfois la tête, contemplant fièrement une réponse qu'elle jugeait tout à fait adaptée, elle déchantait bien vite en constatant tout le travail qui lui restait à faire. Elle souffla exaspérée et laissa brusquement sa tête retomber sur le bureau de pierre.

- Quand est-ce qu'on installera l'informatique dans ce foutue temple ? maugréa-t-elle à demi-voix

L'autre être ailé haussa les épaules et poursuivit son mouvement, tout à fait mécanique : prendre une feuille, la lire, l'empiler et ainsi de suite pour les quelques millions d'autres bout de papier s'amoncelant autour de son bureau. L'être aux ailes pourpres eut un regard interrogatif.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à toutes ces demandes ? Faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour.

- Mais ce sont toutes les mêmes, se plaignit celle vêtue de blanc, tiens écoute.

Elle prit une feuille au hasard dans le tas et lut :

- _« Le printemps est là : ah ! J'aimerais trouver l'amour cette année. »_

Elle en prit une autre :

- _« Il fait beau en ce moment. Je devrais sortir pour rencontrer des filles. »_

Et encore une :

- _« C'est le bon moment pour draguer. Maman attend que je me marie avec impatience. Il faut que je trouve la femme de ma vie. »_

Enfin, une dernière :

- _« J'arrive à la fin de ma seconde et j'ai toujours pas de copain ! Bon, avec le retour du printemps, je vais bien trouver quelqu'un. »_

L'être aux ailes d'azur soupira profondément et posa négligemment la dernière lettre sur sa pile. Celle vêtue de rose releva la tête et la posa dans le creux de la main, son coude s'appuyant sur le bureau.

- Bah ! C'est plutôt cool : ils veulent tous de l'amour. Ça tombe bien : c'est tout à fait ton job.

- Non, s'indigna-t-elle, ils cherchent l'amour, pas une personne qu'ils aiment. Mon boulot, c'est d'amener les gens à s'aimer, Idon.

La dénommée Idon se releva brusquement et frappa d'un poing rageur le bureau de pierre.

- Rah ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais, les gens nous ont nommées ainsi.

- Oui, ben justement. J'aimerais bien que ma sœur m'appelle, elle, pas mon vrai prénom, rétorqua-t-elle, est-ce que je t'appelle Cup, moi ? Hein ? Non, je t'appelle Cupamor, ou Cupa, à la limite. Je suis Desidone, ou Desi si tu veux. Pas Idon ! En plus de ça, ces idiots, ils nous prennent pour un homme. Non, mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir des couilles ?!

- C'est peut-être justement à cause de ton vocabulaire qu'on nous prend pour un homme… soupira Cupamor

La colère de Desidone retomba soudain. Elle s'affala de nouveau, au milieu des dizaines de feuilles jonchant son bureau.

- Bah ! Laisse tomber… ils croient bien qu'on se trimballe en couche-culotte…

L'être aux ailes azur réprima un petit rire. En effet, il était très drôle de voir à quel point les humains pouvaient déformer la réalité. Certes, elles pouvaient prendre différentes apparences, dont celle d'un homme, chose que Desidone affectionnait particulièrement pour s'adresser aux mortels, mais leur véritable forme était bien celle de jeunes femmes. D'autant que les deux jumelles avaient eu beau chercher à comprendre pourquoi les humains leur avaient attribué le physique d'un enfant en couche-culotte, elles n'avaient jamais trouvé la réponse à ce mystère. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, personne ne les verrait. Les humains ne pensaient pas un seul instant que deux légendes pouvaient leur souffler quelques trucs. Ajouté à ça qu'ils pensaient de plus en plus rationnellement : il était plus question de se marier pour gagner une situation et des moyens que se marier par amour pur et véritable. Quoique Desidone ait plus de travail que sa sœur, car quand bien même elle n'avait aucun couple à former, il y avait toujours des libidineux en cherche de coup d'un soir.

Alors que Desidone avait repris son stylo, et marmonnait qu'il était grand temps qu'elle contacte le Père Noël pour qu'il leur installe des ordinateurs de son invention, les pétales d'une rose s'épanouirent et, dans un tourbillon de poussière écarlate, une nouvelle feuille de papier fit son apparition. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, Desidone passa une main enragée dans ses cheveux, les arrachant quasiment.

- Non mais ça va ! Calmez votre libido, les gars ! Ça commence à bien faire, là. C'est pas parce que c'est le printemps que, ça y est, faut sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

Elle hurla un grand coup et fit même trembler les murs en pierre de taille. Les feuilles volèrent. Cupamor arrêta sa lecture et observa sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Puis, elle posa calmement sa lettre.

- C'est bon ? Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle

L'être aux ailes pourpres veinées d'or fit la moue. Elle attrapa violemment une feuille dans le tas et la lut à voix haute :

- _« Les exams sont passés, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Il me faut une nana ! » « Il veut essayer de nouvelles positions. J'accepte ou pas ? » « J'ai rencontré un mec hier soir : trop canon ! On se revoit demain. J'aimerais bien coucher avec lui. » « Ça fait cinq mois qu'elle me demande de passer à l'acte. Je suis un peu stressé. Mais bon… c'est le printemps ! C'est surement le bon moment. »_

Desidone poussa un long soupir à la fois agacée et désabusée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces histoires de printemps ! Peuvent pas se disperser dans l'année, non ? Tous les ans, c'est la même chose : dès que les oiseaux roucoulent et les fleurs éclosent, faut qu'ils aient des envies dans tous les sens. Un rapport par ci, une sodomie par là et tiens une envie de jouir, et patati et patata. Peuvent pas avoir envie de faire ça toute l'année, histoire que j'ai pas trente six millions de réponses à formuler dans la journée ?!

- Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint sa sœur, c'est pourquoi j'ai droit au même cirque tous les ans de ta part.

Desidone s'offusqua.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir la chance que tu as.

- Une chance ! se récria Cupamor, je n'ai qu'une seule et unique réponse pour ces pauvres gens : « c'est le moment d'osez, aller de l'avant ». C'est tellement impersonnel. Et j'envoie ça à toutes les consciences. C'est Etoile qui doit être contente, tiens. Non, je préfère largement la période estivale avec tous ces mariages. Les gens pensent alors vraiment à leur partenaire. Les fêtes de fin d'année aussi sont intéressantes. On s'inquiète des idées de cadeaux, on cherche à se faire aimé et on aime les personnes autour de nous.

L'être aux ailes azur soupira à son tour profondément. Au final, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, le printemps n'était vraiment pas la bonne période. Puis, après un silence, elle reprit d'une voix plus basse :

- D'accord, tu as beaucoup de travail durant cette période, mais au moins tu diversifie tes réponses. Les gens attendent de toi le vrai désir, le vrai plaisir. Ils cherchent vraiment à assouvir leurs envies personnelles…

- Ok, j'admets, concéda sa sœur, en même temps, de nos jours, les humains veulent s'en donner à cœur joie. Pas s'embêter avec des sentiments. Désolée pour toi, mais l'amour, c'est pas trop d'actualité.

Cupamor s'étrangla et froissa par la même occasion sa feuille.

- Pardon ? « Pas d'actualité » ?

- Ben oui, argumenta Desidone, les humaines préfèrent faire l'amour. Et ça, ils peuvent très bien le faire sans sentiment. C'est ça qui les arrange : ils n'ont pas à se prendre la tête.

L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or se leva et croisa les bras. Elle toisa sa jumelle du regard avant d'abattre une main énervée sur le bureau de pierre. Elle répliqua alors :

- Comment ça les humains peuvent se passer de sentiments ? S'ils le pouvaient, cela ferait bien longtemps que tu serais fille unique, ma chère Idon.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! bougonna Desidone

Mais Cupamor passa outre le remarque et reprenait avec toujours plus d'éloquence :

- D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée du contraire : on peut aimer sans en passer par toutes tes frivolités !

L'être aux ailes pourpre vit rouge à son tour. Elle frappa du poing son bureau jonché de feuilles, qui s'envolèrent alors, se leva et rétorqua :

- Frivolités ? Dois-je te rappeler comment l'espèce humaine procrée ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours. Surtout venant de ta part, avec ton vocabulaire cru et vulgaire.

- Peu importe mon vocabulaire. Les humains couchent ensemble depuis la nuit des temps. Et ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de ton amour avec un grand A pour faire des galipettes.

- Je te le répète : les humains qui s'aiment vraiment ne passent pas tout de suite par la case lit. Ça, c'est uniquement pour la survie de l'espèce.

- La survie de l'espèce ! répéta Desidone, outrée

Elle tourna le dos à Cupamor et leva les bras au ciel. Puis, elle s'affala sur son siège. Elle attrapa brusquement une nouvelle pile de feuille, et se mit à griffonner dessus des réponses. Quant à l'être aux ailes azur, elle inspira profondément. Alors qu'elle se rasseyait en tentant de retrouver son calme, une nouvelle demande apparut à l'épanouissement d'une rose. Elle attrapa nonchalamment la feuille et la lut rapidement. A tous les coups, c'était encore une de ses multiples promesses de quête amoureuse pour les mois à venir. Cependant, la lettre était plus longue que les autres. Arrivée au bout, un air effaré trônait sur son visage. Elle décida de la relire attentivement. Enfin un peu d'action !

_« J'ai toujours cru en eux. Les esprits. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait dans la nature, des êtres responsables de tous les phénomènes climatiques et naturels. Maintenant, je n'y crois plus. Je __sais__ qu'ils existent. Je l'ai vu. Et depuis que je l'ai vu, je l'aime. J'aime un esprit. J'aime Jack Frost. »_

Cupamor reposa délicatement la feuille sur son bureau. Elle resta un instant le regard dans le vague, légèrement bouche bée. Puis, elle parcourut de nouveau des yeux la lettre. Elle ne croyait toujours pas les mots qu'elle lisait. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas : une humaine était tombée amoureuse d'un esprit ! Ne sachant quoi penser de cette demande, elle tendit sans un mot le papier à Desidone. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Néanmoins, elles restaient très fraternelles toutes les deux. L'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or soupira, et par la suite, prit la lettre. Elle la lut une fois, puis leva des yeux perplexes vers sa sœur. Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Elle la relut une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Enfin, Cupamor posa tout haut la question qui brûlait leurs lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bonne question…

Chacune s'arrêta dans son travail et partirent dans une intense réflexion. Que devaient-elles faire dans ce genre de situation ? Les jumelles ne savaient même pas si la personne en question s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments, auquel cas, la situation serait on ne peut plus délicate. A dire vrai, ce cas était tout à fait unique. Jamais une légende n'avait eu de relation avec un mortel. Enfin, si : Jackie O'Lantern. Mais pouvait-on seulement parler de relation ? Les demandes de ces conquêtes n'atterrissaient que chez Desidone bizarrement. Cupamor n'avait jamais eu affaire à elle. De fait, cette demande était tout à fait hors norme. Perdues, comme elles l'étaient, elles n'avaient d'autres solutions que d'aller quémander l'aide de l'Homme de la Lune. Il ne voulait jamais interférer dans les affaires des légendes. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur. Les enjeux dépassaient les fonctions des deux jumelles. Et toutes les légendes avaient en mémoire ce qui était arrivé à la Maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles, aussi rigoureuse fut-elle. Cupamor déclara qu'elle s'en occuperait cette nuit. Puis, chacune retourna à son travail. Entre temps, les roses s'étaient épanouis et avait fait apparaître de nouvelles feuilles, qui s'éparpillaient alors sur le sol. Ce fut dans un grand soupir poussé à l'unisson que les deux êtres aux ailes veinées d'or se rassirent à leurs bureaux de pierre.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! J'attends vos commentaires et réactions !

Et je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour le chapitre suivant )

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, les deux jumelles __**©moi-même**__, l'évocation de Jackie O'Lantern __**©Bel Oujisama**_

Et je réitère ma demande : avis aux amatrices (je suppose que je peux mettre aux féminins sans froisser une présence masculine XD) de dessins, je recherche quelqu'un pour donner une tête à mes OCs, histoire de pouvoir les mettre aussi en couverture. Si vous voulez me proposer des dessins, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma « galerie » DeviantArt, ici même (voir profil). Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP ;)


	2. Décisions

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic. D'ailleurs, intéressant de noter qu'à la base, c'était censé être un one-shot… mais au bout de deux semaines à peine d'écriture… ben, c'est devenu une fic… comme quoi.

Je vous laisse partir à la découverte de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

(remarquez le titre pourave au passage XD)

Et merci au reviews de _**Tsuki2608**_ et _**Nawell**_ : ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, les deux jumelles ainsi que les deux nouveaux personnages __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Décisions**_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé contemplait le ciel d'azur derrière les carreaux du salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Son visage était emprunt de rêverie. Elle posa une main sur la poignée de la porte-fenêtre. Après un temps d'appréhension où sa bouche se tordit en tout sens, preuve d'un conflit intérieur, elle finit par ouvrir. La clameur de la ville monta brusquement jusqu'à ses oreilles, comme une grande cacophonie, amenés par le vent froid du Nord qui persistait en ce début de mois d'avril. Elle s'engagea sur le balcon. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Aussitôt, elle rebroussa chemin et claqua la porte derrière elle. Tout devint à nouveau silencieux. Un homme qui avait deux têtes de plus qu'elle entra dans la pièce, une ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il l'installa sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé avant de l'allumer. Il détailla la jeune femme frissonnante avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ben alors, Stacy, encore en train de tester le balcon ? demanda-t-il ironiquement

- Oh, fous-moi la paix, rétorqua-t-elle

Elle s'affala sur le fauteuil et, dans ce brusque mouvement, du thé se renversa sur son pull à col roulé marron. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Le jeune homme ne sourcilla pas et se contenta de se pincer les lèvres pour éviter de rire. Irritée, Stacy posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle se releva, étira le vêtement pour juger de l'importance de la tâche. Puis, elle alla rejoindre la cuisine dans un soupir agacé. Elle passa un coup d'eau dessus. Désabusée, elle finit par se rendre dans sa chambre et se changea. La jeune femme apparut de nouveau dans le salon vêtue d'un sweat cyan. Elle attrapa le vieux plaid verdâtre et s'enroula dedans avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle avisa la télécommande et sa tasse de thé où la boisson fumait encore. Elle attrapa la première et toisa la deuxième. Elle alluma la télévision et se planta devant Super Soul Sunday, une émission qui avait pour but d'enseigner aux spectateurs comment vivre au mieux.

- Donc, d'après vous, il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de ses défauts, semblait conclure Oprah Winfrey, l'animatrice la plus en vogue des Etats-Unis

- Non, pas de se débarrasser, répondit le psychologue interviewé, à partir du moment où vous reconnaissez vos défauts, c'est déjà une manière de les combattre. Dès lors que vous les connaissez, vous vous sentirez plus en confiance, parce que vous saurez ce qui vous fait défaut. Il faudra apprendre à composer avec.

Stacy était complètement absorbée par ce que disait le psychologue. Son regard ne quittait pas l'écran. Le psychologue rajusta ses lunettes avant de poursuivre :

- Vous pouvez essayer de vous habituer à eux. Ça, c'est certain.

- Dans ce cas, que préconisez-vous ? reprenait l'animatrice

- Et bien, imaginons la situation suivante : vous êtes une personne colérique. Des accès de colère par moment, voilà ce qui vous fait défaut. Et bien, pour y remédier au maximum, et cela demande un travail sur soi intense, vous devrez d'abord avouer que vous vous êtes mise en colère. D'abord à vous-même, puis aux personnes concernées. Reconnaître l'acte, c'est la base de tout, insista-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase avec une main, ensuite, vous devez essayer de capter le moment où vous sentez la colère montez en vous. Et là arrive la phase la plus difficile : vous devez vous raisonner et calmez votre colère.

- Et ça marche avec tous les défauts ?

- Oui et même les points faibles, les peurs, le stress.

Le jeune homme qui travaillait alors sur son ordinateur releva la tête. Il se tourna vers Stacy.

- T'es vraiment obligé de regarder ces idioties ? T'as pas des devoirs ?

Puis, après un instant, il ajouta :

- Pourquoi t'es si obsédée par le froid en ce moment ? D'habitude, t'aimes pas ça. Dès qu'il fait mois de quinze degrés, tu tires la tronche, tu t'emmitoufles dans tes couettes et tes sweats et tu ne sors qu'en cas d'obligation absolue.

- Tu me croiras pas, Tmmy, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant sa tasse de thé

- Encore tes histoires d'esprits ?

Stacy demeura silencieuse et contempla la couleur translucide de sa boisson.

- Anastasie, insista Timmy

- Oui, mon cher Timothée ? répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Le jeune homme soupira. Quelle tête brûlée, cette fille ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain. Il sauvegarda son document, puis se tourna vers Anastasie, de son vrai prénom.

- Ecoute, papa et maman ont bien voulu que tu restes ici avec moi. Ils comprenaient que tu n'ais pas envie de changer de lycée pendant la dernière ligne droite. Alors, bon, si tu ne leurs prouve pas qu'ils ont fait le bon choix, ils vont te ramener à eux. C'est ça que tu veux ? Aller à Seattle ? Je suis ton frère, moi, je vais pas te courir après et être tout le temps derrière toi.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec les esprits ?

- Tu peux pas passer ton temps à rêvasser et imaginez des créatures fantaisistes !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Elle éteignit le téléviseur et traîna la patte jusqu'à sa chambre, sans un mot ni un regard pour son grand frère. Timothée l'observa jusqu'à entendre la porte claquée. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur mais son caractère têtu pouvait se révéler être un véritable obstacle. Lorsque leurs parents avaient été mutés dans un cabinet juridique de Seattle, Timothée s'était installé dans son propre appartement, en plein dans Burgess, et avait décroché plutôt aisément ses premiers contrats en tant que responsable de base de données marketing. De fait, lorsqu'Anastasie, en pleine adolescence, s'était rebellée et enfermée dans sa chambre pour enfin déclarée qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter la petite bourgade de Pensylvannie, son grand frère avait proposé de la prendre en charge. Ainsi la décision fut-elle prise pour monsieur et madame Lawford de laisser leurs enfants à Burgess. Et depuis, Timothée découvrait de plus près la vie avec une adolescente de dix-huit ans, ce qui lui permit d'affirmer très rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant avant longtemps. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur : depuis début mars, elle avait un comportement de plus en plus rêveur. Quand bien même elle avait une effrayante tendance à attraper un rhume au premier coup de froid, créant ainsi en elle une certaine animosité envers l'hiver, elle tentait de plus en plus souvent de passer du temps dehors. Chose que Timothée ne comprenait pas. L'hiver dernier encore quand l'envie lui avait pris de faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le jardin de leur ancienne maison, Anastasie s'était recluse près de la cheminée, emmitouflée dans la couverture de son propre lit, avec gâteau et chocolat chaud à disposition. Oui, en plus d'être têtue, elle était aussi gourmande… Bref, c'était à n'y rien comprendre aux yeux de son frère. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Depuis toute petite, elle était intimement persuadée qu'il existait en ce monde des êtres de la nature qui gérait le climat, les intempéries, les végétaux, le monde en somme. Complètement insensée ! D'ailleurs, depuis mars, elle n'en disait bizarrement plus un mot, mais un jour que Timothée faisait le ménage et était passé par la chambre de sa sœur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de farfouiller dans les affaires de sa sœur. Sale manie, penseraient certains, mais il considérait ça comme son devoir en tant que frère et en tant que tuteur. Il avait découvert des cahiers entiers noircis de la main d'Anastasie dépeignant le caractère, les habitudes et le mode de vie de créatures tout à fait improbable. Cependant, force était de reconnaître que la jeune femme faisait preuve d'un esprit d'analyse exemplaire. Timothée avait aussi trouvé dans les tiroirs de son bureau des dizaines de feuilles volantes où étaient gribouillées avec un certain coup de main non négligeable des croquis de bêtes fabuleuses, êtres fantastiques et créatures mythiques. Souvent, l'idée que sa petite sœur puisse avoir un trouble mental ou un problème d'ordre psychologique lui avait traversé l'esprit. Par la suite, il était tombé nez à nez avec un carnet à la couverture vert buisson. Ça, c'était son journal intime. Il le savait pertinemment puisque c'était lui-même qui le lui avait offert à Noël dernier. Il avait posé la main dessus. Cependant, il s'était ravisé. Non, ça, il ne le ferait jamais. Il avait rangé le carnet à sa place et avait reprit sa tâche ménagère.

Après s'être enfermée dans sa chambre, Stacy s'affala sur son lit. Elle grogna quelques paroles inaudibles à l'encontre de son grand frère, qu'elle aimait pourtant. Puis, elle se redressa sur les bras et avisa ses affaires scolaires étalées sur le bureau. Elle souffla. Elle savait que personne ne croyait à tous ces êtres surnaturels.

Pourtant, elle, elle les avais déjà vus. La première fois, elle était alors âgée de neuf ans. Pendant un pique-nique estival, elle s'était aventuré toute seule dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle traversait un ruisseau en sautant de pierre en pierre, son pied glissa sur la dernière et elle partit en arrière. Elle avait soudain senti comme une épaisse racine d'arbre dans son dos. Puis, elle était tombée à l'eau. Au lieu de se retrouver avec le cou rompu ou une jambe tordue, elle se retrouvait simplement mouillée. Elle s'était subitement retournée et il lui avait semblé voir comme des cheveux s'éclipser derrière la cime des pins. Quelques secondes plus tard, Timothée était arrivé et s'était moquée d'elle. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se souvenait avec précision le contact de l'écorce contre son dos de fillette. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle le savait. Depuis, elle nourrissait la théorie que des êtres de la nature habitaient aux côtés des humains. Autant elle avait rapidement arrêté de croire au Lapin de Pâques, à la Fée des Dents ou au Père Noël, autant elle était convaincue de l'existence d'esprits des saisons, des éléments et tous les autres composants de la nature. Elle croyait bien plus en Dame Nature qu'en Dieu, au grand damne de ses parents. Elle avait dû lire la plupart des encyclopédies sur le merveilleux et le fantastique, la majorité des romans du genre et s'était renseigné sur les partisans de ses théories, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts d'ailleurs. Elle avait fait des croquis en croisant les différentes sources littéraires, bibliques et orales. Néanmoins, malgré de nombreuses excursions en forêt, à la montagne, à la mer, à la campagne, même dans des marais, malgré de nombreuses heures à patienter, des après-midi à rester silencieuse, Stacy n'avait jamais rien vu. Mais elle y croyait dur comme fer. Et il y a un mois, un… oui, on pouvait nommer cela un miracle, un miracle s'était produit. Un esprit lui était littéralement rentré dedans alors qu'elle rentrait des courses avec son frère. Comment avait-elle su que c'était un esprit ? Il traversait les gens, sauf elle et deux garçons qu'elle l'avait vu secourir. Si ce n'était pas une preuve, ça. Mais comme il n'y avait qu'elle et ces enfants qui semblaient le voir, sa preuve s'était aussitôt envolée. Le soir même, elle avait dessiné cet esprit sur des dizaines de feuilles, qu'elles avaient quasiment toutes froissées, toujours insatisfaite du résultat. Elle avait capté ce regard bleu océan, ces cheveux blancs comme la neige, ces traits d'adolescent, cette fine taille élancée. Mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait à pas le récréer à l'aide d'un crayon. Elle avait deviné à son sweat bleu marqué par le givre et son bâton courbé veiné de glace qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle avait fait des recherches et en avait conclu qu'elle avait bel et bien percuté Jack Frost. Depuis, elle cherchait désespérément à le revoir. Elle pensait tellement à lui qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle ne cherchait vraiment à la voir que pour le dessiner. Toutefois son caractère frileux l'empêchait d'aller se perdre dans la forêt, là où théoriquement devrait se trouver un esprit. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, moins elle avait de chance de le revoir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle ne supportait pas le froid ! Surtout qu'elle achevait sa scolarité obligatoire. Qui sait où elle serait, l'hiver prochain…

Stacy soupira. Elle se leva et s'accouda à la fenêtre, le visage dans le creux des paumes. Elle contempla les dernières neiges au loin sur les collines, avant d'observer la rue en contrebas, dont les ultimes traces de neige n'étaient plus qu'au final que de la boue tassée dans la chaussée par les voitures. Son souffle laissa une trace de buée sur la vitre. Elle traça d'un doigt la silhouette de l'esprit de l'hiver. Puis, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé se tourna vers son bureau et observa d'un œil las le monticule de classeur et de livre. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. S'il n'y avait que l'envie qui lui manquait pour ses devoirs… son cerveau, son esprit, son âme, tout son être était ailleurs ! Soudain, elle eut une idée. Un peu folle certes, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparée à sa passion pour ces êtres invisibles. Stacy se rua sur son bureau et passa un bras déterminée tout le long, ce qui éparpilla ses affaires scolaires par terre. Elle s'installa confortablement, attrapa une feuille blanche, un crayon à papier et commença à griffonner.

Cupamor jeta un œil au cadran lunaire qui était accroché au mur, en face de deux bureaux de pierre. Un premier rayon de lune venait d'apparaître. La nuit était tombée. Il était temps d'aller contacter l'Homme de la Lune. Mais avant, l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or avisa le tas de feuilles qui s'amoncelaient à côté de son bureau : peu importe le temps qui passait, il ne désemplissait pas. Elle jeta un œil à sa sœur qui continuait sans relâche de répondre à tous ces humains libidineux. L'être vêtu de blanc soupira. Puis, elle inspira profondément et attrapa l'énorme pile de feuilles qu'elle avait triée, et qui représentait finalement de tels points communs qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule réponse à formuler. De son tiroir, elle extirpa un tampon. En effet, quelques décennies auparavant, constatant que les demandes étaient de plus en plus communes, Cupamor avait eu la fâcheuse impression de devoir recopier une punition où elle écrivait toujours la même chose. Des mots impersonnels. Elle avait été donc voir le Père Noël qui lui avait confectionné un tampon de son invention. Il avait la capacité d'imprimer sur plusieurs feuilles empilées en même temps. L'être aux ailes d'azur prit donc sa pile de demandes fades, les plaça devant elle, empoigna fermement son tampon et l'appliqua avec force. Quand elle l'ôta, elle contempla, légèrement dégoûtée, cette réponse imprimée en noir dans une fausse écriture manuscrite : « continuez : vous êtes sur la bonne voie. » Par la suite, elle se leva et déclara à Desidone qui n'en délogeait pas :

- Bon, je vais voir l'Homme de la Lune à propos de cette lettre.

- Hum, ok, lui répondit vaguement sa sœur

Cupamor attrapa la demande concernant Jack Frost et la coinça dans la ceinture fine de sa tunique blanche. Elle attrapa ensuite le tas de feuilles qui trônait sur son bureau de pierre et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Elle alla rejoindre une petite pièce contigüe à l'arrière de la salle dans laquelle les deux jumelles travaillaient. C'était une tout petite pièce avec en son centre un puits recouvert de rosiers aux fleurs largement écloses et aux épines énormes. Lorsqu'on s'y penchait pour tenter d'apercevoir le fond, on ne voyait que ces fleurs et ces tiges descendant semblait-il jusqu'à l'infini. L'être aux ailes d'azur veinées d'or jeta soudainement tout son travail de la journée dans ce puits sans fond. Les feuilles de papier planèrent et finirent par disparaître dans un crépitement doré.

- Une bonne chose de faite, conclut-elle en se frottant les mains

Les réponses avaient été renvoyées à leurs consciences d'origine. Maintenant que cela était fait, Cupamor avait à discuter avec l'Homme de la Lune. Elle rejoignit l'immense cour centrale, à l'avant du Temple. La nuit avait envahi les lieux. La Lune éclairait les colonnes emprisonnées dans les roses, et se reflétait dans le bassin à l'eau calme. L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or s'en approcha. Elle contempla un instant le reflet du satellite terrestre. Elle hésita un instant. Puis, elle inspira profondément : elle se devait de remplir ses obligations. Puis, elle se pencha et plongea la main dans l'eau froide. La Lune sembla se couvrir d'un léger voile bleu. Elle darda ensuite ses rayons pâles sur le bassin. Cupamor savait désormais que la connexion était établie. Elle prit la demande de cette humaine, la déroula et la relut à haute-voix. Puis, elle demanda :

- Homme de la Lune, que dois-je faire ? Mon travail est de guider les humains vers l'amour, mais il s'agit d'un esprit…

Elle se tut. Il n'y avait que le silence à écouter et pourtant, le regard de Cupamor était rivé sur la Lune. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autre. Soudain, son expression se fit comme affligée.

- Mais… Homme de la Lune… je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas priver une personne de l'amour qui lui est dû, bredouilla-t-elle bien qu'elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réponse

Elle observa le satellite terrestre comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une terrible vérité. Elle le détaillait avec incompréhension et une légère moue.

- Homme de la Lune, j'ai pour tâche… vous m'avez confié la tâche, insista-t-elle, de guider les consciences humaines en fonction des sentiments qu'elles avaient. Cette jeune femme éprouve… une attirance, si ce n'est de l'amour. Certes, pour un esprit. Mais c'est avant tout son cœur qui parle. Et je suis là pour l'aider.

Elle se raidit soudainement comme si on venait de lui hurler dessus. Elle baissa la tête, confuse, pareille à une enfant prise en flagrant délit.

- Non… je sais que nous ne devons pas nous immiscer dans les affaires des humains… bafouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuse

Elle releva la tête une dernière fois pour supplier l'Homme de la Lune du regard. Mais à peine ses yeux translucides rencontrèrent-ils les cratères que le satellite terrestre reprit sa douce lueur blanchâtre, et ses rayons se propagèrent partout, bien loin de se concentrer dans le bassin désormais. L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or sursauta et se rendit bien vite à l'évidence : l'Homme de la Lune avait parlé et venait de couper court à la conversation. Elle soupira, puis reprit d'un pas las la direction de son bureau. Cupamor trouvait cela injuste. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu à faire disparaître une demande. Quand bien même elle pouvait être contre une relation, c'était du ressort des humains et de leur vie personnelle. Elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Elle ne s'impliquait pas dans leurs histoires de cœur, même si cela le paraissait. Non. Elle soufflait juste à leur conscience d'aimer. Elle pouvait donner des conseils sur la façon d'aimer, d'attirer une personne ou de s'en approcher. Mais elle ne jugeait certainement pas les relations. Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir s'il valait mieux qu'une telle se retrouve avec un tel ou un tel.

Cupamor descendit un escalier de marbre et s'enfonça dans un couloir étroit, faiblement éclairé par une torche. Elle souleva les tentures d'une petite pièce et se trouva nez à nez avec un puits. Elle se pencha et observa la fournaise en ébullition. C'était là que les jumelles devaient jeter les requêtes auxquelles elles ne devaient pas donner suite. C'était très rare mais sur ordre de l'Homme de la Lune, c'était là que les demandes finissaient.

Elle pensa à sa sœur jumelle. Desidone ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problème. Elle se contentait d'exaucer les désirs, les envies et les fantasmes de chaque être sur cette planète. Et encore heureux qu'elle ne s'occupe que des humains, d'ailleurs… L'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or pouvait insuffler aux consciences des idées de son invention. Le désir étant en majorité égoïste, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper des conséquences. C'étaient dans l'ordre des choses.

L'être vêtu de blanc attrapa la lettre concernant Jack Frost. Elle l'observa avec une petite mine affligée. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser brûler cette demande. Mais elle repensait à la Maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles et à son châtiment. C'était les ordres de l'Homme de la Lune, certes, mais c'était aussi son travail qu'elle bafouait ainsi. Pourrait-elle encore se regarder dans le reflet du bassin si elle venait à jeter cette demande ?

Cupamor en convint qu'en effet, il semblait plus aisé aux humains de faire l'amour que de trouver l'amour… L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or secoua vivement la tête. Non mais ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à penser que sa sœur avait raison. C'était tout à fait absurde ! L'amour avec un grand A existait, existe et existera toujours. Et il primera toujours sur l'échelle du bonheur par rapport aux fantasmes ! Cupamor en avait la certitude. Alors qu'elle pensait justement qu'elle devait prouver à sa sœur jumelle qu'elle avait raison, elle eut une idée. Cette pensée était totalement contraire à ses fonctions et elle aurait même dû la renier au moment même où elle lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle avait dans l'idée de répondre à cette fameuse lettre que l'Homme de la Lune prohibait. La remarque de sa sœur l'avait tellement irritée. Après tout cela ne pouvait pas porter tant que cela à conséquence. Cupamor eut un léger sourire digne de sa sœur dans ses mauvais jours. Elle glissa malicieusement la requête dans sa tunique et quitta la pièce.

* * *

A vos claviers ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 jeudi !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, les deux jumelles __**©moi-même**__, l'évocation de Jackie O'Lantern __**©Bel Oujisama**_

Je laisse ma demande :) : _avis aux amatrices (je suppose que je peux mettre aux féminins sans froisser une présence masculine XD) de dessins, je recherche quelqu'un pour donner une tête à mes OCs, histoire de pouvoir les mettre aussi en couverture. Si vous voulez me proposer des dessins, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma « galerie » DeviantArt, ici même (voir profil). Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP ;)_


	3. Lettres de givre

Bonjour, bonjour les gens !

Publication du troisième chapitre !

Je ne vais pas m'étaler en long discours cette fois et je vous laisse directement entamer ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous ravira une fois de plus

Et merci à ta review _**Tsuki2608**_ ;) et merci à _**fuonhicali**_ et **_Nawell_** pour s'être proposé pour les dessins des OCs ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Cupamor, Desidone, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Lettres de givre**_

Jack Frost se laissait porter par les vents dans la petite bourgade de Burgess. Il riait aux éclats. C'était les derniers froids que la ville connaîtrait cette année, l'esprit de l'hiver en profitait donc. Quelques flocons par ci lorsque les températures étaient assez basses, un vent froid par là lorsque le temps s'y prêtait. Peu de traces de givres malheureusement pour lui. Les températures étaient devenues trop douces, le givre et la glace ne pouvaient tenir. Mais qu'importe, il pouvait toujours se satisfaire avec les grands vents qui l'emportait où bon lui semblait. Il aimait à s'enivrer de la vitesse et inspirait profondément le grand air frais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il pouvait toujours profiter de la présence des deux enfants Benett et jouer avec eux, quand bien même il ne pourrait pas faire de bataille de boules de neige. Et par-dessus tout, il pouvait toujours s'installer sur le toit d'une maison et contempler avec un émerveillement enfantin le Marchand de Sable faire son travail.

Ce soir aussi, il prit un courant ascendant et vint se jucher sur une cheminée en plein centre de la petite bourgade de Pennsylvanie. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis trois bonnes heures et les enfants étaient déjà bien assoupis. Aussi Jack ne fut-il pas surpris de voir les grands lacets de sable doré poindre le bout de leur nez et s'écouler en rivières enchanteresses. Il les observa s'immiscer dans les chambres et caresser les visages des enfants, jusqu'à prendre les formes animées de leurs rêves. Le travail du Marchand de Sable était tellement épuisant mais tellement beau : Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir admirer tous les soirs les lacets de sable doré. De temps à autre, ils apercevaient une petite quenotte, minuscule employée de la Fée de Dents, qui passaient à toute vitesse, un sac chargé de dents ou de pièces sur le dos.

Jack passa une main dans une rivière dorée qui passait à ses côtés. Aussitôt un ruisseau se forma autour de lui et se mit à lui dessiner des enfants joueurs et lui en pleine bataille. Puis, l'esprit de l'hiver décida soudain de partir à la recherche d'une quelconque activité. Il parcourut la ville en sautant de toit en toit ou en volant de vent en vent. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour observer les rêves des enfants, ou pour voir ceux qui n'étaient toujours pas couchés et qui s'obstinaient à faire la java. Les immeubles l'amusaient d'autant plus qu'il allait de fenêtre en fenêtre et détaillait la scène qui se déroulait au-delà de la vitre. Soudain, il passa devant une fenêtre bien étrange. Jack s'approcha, intrigué. Sur le carreau, on avait accroché un dessin. De lui. Il le détailla avec perplexité, ne sachant ce qu'il devait comprendre. Puis, doucement, il tendit une main vers la vitre. Du doigt, il suivit les contours de sa propre silhouette. Il recula brusquement, s'observa, revint près de la vitre, jugea le dessin. Plusieurs fois, il refit ce mouvement. Enfin, l'esprit de l'hiver arriva à sa conclusion : oui, c'était bien lui. Avec un petit sourire, il apprécia le travail et le rendu du dessin. Il bomba légèrement le torse, pas peu fier de faire l'objet d'un portrait crayonné.

Jack Frost décida d'entrer dans la chambre, quitte à se faire découvrir par l'enfant qui y résidait. Mais il était tellement curieux. Il avait beaucoup aimé ce dessin. Il traversa la fenêtre et se laissa tomber délicatement au sol. Lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le plancher, il prit enfin le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il était arrivé. C'était une chambre tout à fait simple avec son lit rangé sur le côté, recouvert de sa couverture rouge. Sur les murs étaient accrochés de nombreuses esquisses. L'esprit de l'hiver osa un pas et détailla les petites créatures sous le léger coup de crayon. Sur le papier étaient dépeints des lutins, des fées, des gnomes, des nymphes, des sylphes, des elfes, des sirènes, et tellement d'autres créatures issus de légendes. Jack Frost eut un léger sourire : autant il avait eu l'occasion d'en croiser certaines, autant d'autres lui étaient absolument inconnues et fantaisistes. Le propriétaire de la chambre était clairement un artiste accompli. Jack Frost laissa son regard vagabonder et tomba sur le bureau. Il était recouvert de boulettes de papier. L'esprit de l'hiver en prit une et la déplia : c'était une esquisse de lui-même. Il remit à plat d'autres feuilles froissées. C'était encore lui. Jack se demandait de plus en plus à qui pouvait appartenir cette chambre. Quelle était cette personne qui lui portait tant d'attention ? Sur les étagères, il aperçut une photo encadrée présentant deux adultes, un jeune adolescent et une petite fille. L'esprit de l'hiver n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une photo récente ou pas. Il observa encore une fois la pièce, mais rien ne pouvait lui signifier qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de cette petite fille ou même de ce jeune garçon. Soudain, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Aussitôt, il se colla au plafond par pur réflexe. On posa une main sur la poignée. Il allait traverser la fenêtre quand il entendit une voix féminine étouffée :

- Quoi ? J'entends rien ! Attends, j'arrive !

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Jack Frost décida d'en profiter pour s'éclipser. Il traversa la fenêtre comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son portrait accroché à la vitre. Il passa un doigt songeur sur son menton. Le dessin devait forcément être un message : il était tourné vers l'extérieur et non vers la chambre. Peut-être était-il pour lui justement ? Pour attirer son attention ? L'esprit de l'hiver décida de le prendre comme un message. Il apposa son bâton veiné de glace et aussitôt des traces de givres se formèrent à la surface de la vitre. Puis, une fois satisfait de lui, il s'envola en quête d'amusement. Il repasserait surement la nuit suivante.

Stacy grommela contre son frère qui n'était décidément pas doué en cuisine, même pour de malheureuses pâtes. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et entra. Elle frissonna : la pièce lui semblait tellement froide. Pourtant, bien loin d'elle l'idée d'aérer sa chambre et elle voyait mal Timothée venir le faire alors qu'il bataillait dans la cuisine. La jeune femme attrapa son peignoir, traînant sur le lit, et l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama. Puis, elle prit le temps de dénouer la serviette qui trônait sur son crâne et de sécher ses cheveux roux foncé avec. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau. C'est alors qu'elle constata que des feuilles froissées étaient étalées. Ses brouillons de Jack Frost avaient été dépliés. Ce qu'elle avait laissé avant sa douche comme des boulettes, elle le retrouvait maintenant lissé au mieux. La jeune femme se tourna alors brusquement vers sa fenêtre. Son dessin, celui qu'elle avait trouvé le plus satisfaisant, était toujours accroché. Néanmoins, à côté, était tracé dans le givre le mot « merci ». Stacy se rua sur sa fenêtre. Elle contempla une bonne minute ces lettres et passa un doigt dessus.

- Jack Frost, bredouilla-t-elle, il est venu…

A vrai dire, elle restait aussi étonnée que si elle n'avait pas soupçonné son existence. En effet, croire qu'un esprit existe était une chose, en avoir la preuve une autre. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous l'excitation de la découverte. Elle se jeta alors sur l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en extirpa son appareil photo numérique. Elle photographia la preuve qu'un esprit, non ! que Jack Frost était venu dans sa chambre. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement estomaquée. Elle contempla le plafond d'un air vague, absorbée par ses pensées. Alors, comme ça, il était venu ? Mais les feuilles sur son bureau… C'est qu'il s'était même octroyé le droit de farfouiller dans ses affaires ! Stacy fit la moue à cette pensée. Elle voulait bien accepter un individu tel que lui mais il avait intérêt à avoir un minimum de politesse. Cependant, la joie faisait vibrer tout son être et elle ne put se concentrer que sur une seule chose :

- Il est venu… répéta-t-elle encore

Soudain, on frappa négligemment à la porte et Timothée ouvrit, un tablier bleu noué dans le dos et gants de cuisine enfilés. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il aperçut les lettres dans le givre. Il s'avança. Stacy se releva et attendit avec des yeux pétillants la réaction de son grand frère. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Timothée attrapa la feuille de papier et observa, admiratif, l'esquisse de sa petite sœur.

- Pas mal. Vraiment, la complimenta-t-il

Stacy avança la tête comme pour faire avancer le temps et qu'il sorte enfin les mots fatidiques.

- Mais tu te complimentes toi-même maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec ironie en désignant d'un signe du menton le givre sur la vitre

La jeune femme soupira profondément. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas. Timothée haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, il prit la direction de la sortie tout en déposant le dessin sur le bureau de sa petite sœur.

- Tu viens ? On va manger.

- J'arrive… souffla-t-elle

Elle attendit qu'il sorte de la pièce pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Quelque part, elle était déçue par son attitude. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un œil au givre. Elle eut un léger sourire : quoi qu'il en dise, elle avait quelques idées pour la suite. Demain soir, elle saurait patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jack Frost.

La nuit suivante, Jack Frost, que la curiosité avait piqué, était repassée par le centre ville de Burgess. Il mit un certain temps avant de retrouver le bon immeuble. La bonne fenêtre, ça, il n'eut aucun mal. Son portrait au crayon était toujours affiché sur le carreau, tourné vers l'extérieur. Son givre de la veille avait fondu dans la journée et il n'en restait plus aucune trace. L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha et aperçut une masse sombre. Le front collé contre la vitre, il constata qu'une personne était endormie-là, emmitouflée dans une couverture rouge, collée contre le radiateur. Quand bien même, Jack Frost vivait près des humains, il ne comprenait décidément pas leur manie de toujours avoir chaud. Le froid aussi c'était bien. C'était même bien plus amusant. Non ? L'esprit de l'hiver traversa la vitre et se posa dans la pièce. La chambre était tout à fait silencieuse. Il s'approcha alors de l'humain endormi et découvrit que ce n'était pas un mais une propriétaire qui résidait ici. La jeune femme était bien plus vieille que Jamie, ça, c'était certain. Même plus vieille que tous les enfants qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à lors. Elle devait avoir son âge à peu près, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus perplexe qu'une jeune femme comme elle puisse croire en lui. Elle semblait un peu pâlichonne et son teint ressortait d'autant plus avec ses cheveux roux foncé. Néanmoins, ses pommettes étaient bien rosées, surement dû à la chaleur émanant du chauffage. Sa respiration était lente : elle semblait dormir profondément. Jack se frotta le crâne d'un air songeur. Mais pourquoi dormait-elle par terre ? Ne serait-elle pas mieux dans son lit ? Il avisa le lit, jugea la jeune femme emmitouflée et son regard jongla ainsi entre les deux pendant un instant. Puis, il posa silencieusement son bâton courbé contre le mur. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et hésita avant de poser les mains sur la couverture. Il espérait que le froid ne passerait pas, elle semblait tant aimer être bien au chaud. Il la souleva, non sans mal. Quand bien même Jack Frost était une légende avec des pouvoirs et tout le tralala, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne possédait à la base que des capacités humaines. Il réussit à s'avancer jusqu'au lit mais au moment de la poser, le poids de la jeune femme l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut. Alors que Jack se relevait, elle ouvrait de grands yeux gris de plus en plus étonnés. Soudain, elle cria. Jack fit un bon en arrière. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Timothée à moitié endormit, la télécommande en main.

- Stacy, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le cœur de Stacy battait la chamade à tel point qu'elle suffoquait presque. Son regard passa de Jack Frost, plaqué contre le mur, complètement déboussolé, à son grand frère, la mine inquiète. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sentit la panique monter en elle. Pourquoi ? La pensée que son frère ne verrait décidément pas l'esprit qui se tenait dans sa chambre l'apaisa quelque peu. La surprise passée, elle inspira profondément. Son frère fit un pas dans sa chambre.

- C'est rien, juste un cauchemar ! affirma-t-elle brusquement

- Oh… je vois…

Timothée observa la chambre et fronça les sourcils.

- Il fait un peu froid dans ta chambre, non ?

Stacy cherchait une quelconque réponse. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'esprit de l'hiver s'amuser de la situation. Son grand frère s'avança jusqu'au radiateur qu'il tâta d'une main. Un air d'incompréhension trônait sur son visage.

- Bizarre… il est chaud pourtant.

- Non, non, mais c'est rien. Tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, il rassura sa petite sœur :

- Essaye de te rendormir. T'as cours demain. Mais si ça va pas, tu peux toujours venir me voir, hein ?

- Oui, oui, merci, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre

Enfin, Timothée referma la porte. Stacy patienta jusqu'à l'entendre s'affaler dans le canapé devant la télévision. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers l'esprit. Il venait de récupérer son bâton veiné de glace. Elle le détailla un instant tout comme il la détaillait. Ses yeux bleu océan ressortait étrangement grâce à sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blancs. Il était en tout point comme dans son souvenir. Il avait la mystérieuse apparence d'un adolescent alors même qu'il semblait à la fois bien plus vieux et bien plus enfantin. Soudain, il s'envola et vint se poser en tailleur au pied du lit de Stacy. Par pur réflexe fasse à la fraîcheur qu'il dégageait, elle remonta sa couverture. La situation se dérida aussitôt que l'esprit prit la parole avec un grand sourire ironique :

- Alors comme ça, je suis ton cauchemar ?

La mâchoire de Stacy se décrocha et elle fut à nouveau aux prises avec la stupéfaction. Elle plaqua une main sur sa joue, complètement abasourdie par ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle entendait. L'esprit de l'hiver fronça les sourcils. Il agita la main devant son visage.

- Tu me vois ou pas ?

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent. Elle se frotta les yeux et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

- Oui, oui, je te vois, bredouilla-t-elle, et euh… désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'était juste que… enfin, il me fallait une excuse et…

L'esprit de l'hiver rit.

- Ça va, ça va… je plaisantais.

- Oh…

- Mais c'est pas très gentil de me traiter de cauchemar, tu sais.

Stacy fit la moue : elle culpabilisait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… bafouilla-t-elle à demi-voix

Il secoua la tête pour signifier que ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il attrapa le portrait et demanda :

- C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ?

Gênée, Stacy n'effectua qu'un faible hochement de tête. L'esprit semblait très impressionné. Il posa le dessin sur le bureau et se jucha en haut de la penderie, une jambe se balançant dans le vide. Un silence perdura. Il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle, ce qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait besoin de faire un point dans sa tête : un esprit était dans sa chambre et, tout aimable et joueur, il discutait avec elle. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa le sien. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était très déstabilisant, ces deux yeux bleus d'une profondeur incroyable. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida d'entamer la conversation.

- Tu es bien… Jack Frost ? demanda-t-elle à demi-voix

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il avec aplomb, faisant tourner son bâton d'une seule main

- Tu existes… murmura-t-elle

- Bien sûr ! Puisque tu crois en moi.

- Pardon ?

Jack Frost descendit de son perchoir et s'agenouilla sur la chaise de bureau.

- Quand les gens croient en nous, ils nous voient. En général, ce sont les enfants qui peuvent nous voir le plus facilement. Question d'ouverture d'esprit, je suppose.

- « Nous » ? Qui ça « nous » ? demanda-t-elle à demi-voix

- Les légendes. Et pourquoi tu parles si bas ?

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas envie que mon frère se ramène à nouveau.

- Alors, c'est ton frère.

- Oui, c'est mon frère, marmonna-t-elle puis elle reprit avec curiosité, mais c'est qui, les légendes ?

Jack Frost posa un doigt songeur sur le menton. Comment lui résumer la chose ?

- Et bien… tous ceux en qui il faut croire, finit-il par répondre

- Ça veut dire que tous les esprits existent ? s'enjoua-t-elle

Elle se leva et farfouilla dans son bureau. Elle extirpa des classeurs entiers de croquis, des encyclopédies consacrées à ce monde inconnu.

- Tous ? Les nymphes ? Les esprits de saison ? Les sylphes ? Les ondines ? Les fées ?

Et elle continua ainsi sa liste. Face à tant d'entrain, Jack Frost n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Elle débitait à la seconde autant de noms qu'il avait passé d'années reclus en solitaire. Il finit par poser une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme frissonna et lâcha son livre sans faire exprès. Il ôta précipitamment sa main et balbutia des excuses. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sortir de son armoire un sweat rouge. Elle aurait dû s'en douter : l'esprit de l'hiver lui-même était froid comme la neige. Jack Frost profita de cette pause pour lui expliquer. Il ne connaissait pas toutes les légendes mais il en avait déjà rencontrées certaines qu'elle avait citées. Néanmoins, il assura que d'autres n'étaient nées que de l'imagination des humains. Elle afficha une petite mine déçue, surtout pour les sirènes… Puis, l'esprit posa une question à Stacy :

- Mais pourquoi tu as accroché ce dessin ? Pour que je vienne ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et planta ses deux grands yeux gris dans ceux bleu océan de Jack Frost.

- Parce que je veux prouver aux gens que les esprits tels que toi existent.

L'esprit s'envola soudain et s'installa sur le lit, un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah mais, tu ne peux pas prouver qu'on existe.

Stacy croisa les bras et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le détaillant de haut en bas.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'offusqua-t-elle

- Mais parce qu'il faut croire en nous. Il faut que ça vienne du cœur.

Stacy hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension. Jack lui demanda tout à coup :

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Et bien… euh… oui, répondit-elle légèrement gênée

Jack Frost s'affala sur le lit.

- C'est pas drôle… soupira-t-il

- Désolée, tu t'attendais à quoi, toi ? rétorqua-t-elle

- Je sais pas : à un gamin qui aurait voulu une dernière bataille de boules de neige. Ou alors une petite fille qui aurait voulut s'envoler pour voir les nuages. Enfin… un enfant quoi !

Stacy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Excuse-moi de ne plus être une gamine, marmonna-t-elle

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé se leva et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Si je comprends bien, si je ne crois plus en toi, je cesserai de te voir et d'entendre tes plaintes, pensa-t-elle à haute voix

- Eh ! s'écria-t-il, c'est méchant de faire ça. Je croyais avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ici, mais je me suis trompé. Je m'en vais.

Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Stacy comme un adieu. Elle sentit son cœur se soulever. Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'esprit de l'hiver. Il était en train de traverser la fenêtre. Stacy ne s'étonna pas de le voir passer au travers de la vitre comme si elle n'eut jamais existé. Elle empoigna fermement sa manche froide, qui la fit d'ailleurs frissonner, juste à temps. Elle le tira en arrière et Jack Frost s'écroula de tout son long sur la jeune femme qui l'avait entraînée dans sa chute. Leur visage était bien trop proche et la jeune femme en devint cramoisie. Comme un effet de domino, en la voyant rougir, d'autant plus que sa peau pâle le faisait bien ressortir, l'esprit de l'hiver sentit ses joues s'empourprer également. Pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin… de sa vie de légende, il sentit la chaleur l'envelopper. C'était une sensation très étrange. Pas désagréable, certes, mais très curieuse.

- Euh… je… bredouillait la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé, je… en fait… je voudrais bien… apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux.

- Ah… euh… ça peut être… sympa… bafouillait-il en retour, oui… une bonne idée.

Néanmoins, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Jack avait ses mains plaquées au sol de chaque côté de Stacy, le maintenant au-dessus d'elle sans l'écraser pour autant. Leurs yeux se cherchaient, se parlaient dans un langage qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux-mêmes. Ils respiraient fortement sous l'impulsion de leurs cœurs enflammés. Quelque chose était en train de naître mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Ils étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et suppliaient l'autre de lui répondre, de lui expliquer ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Cependant, aucun ne prit la parole, tout au plus ouvraient-ils et fermaient-ils la bouche comme deux poissons, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la scène. Enfin, l'un comme l'autre finit par fuir le regard de l'autre.

L'esprit de l'hiver se releva soudainement, porté par l'air de la chambre et alla se juché, tout penaud, sur l'armoire. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans les genoux. Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent et elle resta encore un moment allongée sur le sol, abasourdie. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir silencieusement sur le lit.

- Je… je suis désolée, finit-elle par souffler, je n'aurais pas dû te retenir… Tu avais sûrement mieux à faire.

Elle baissa la tête, confuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour l'avoir retenu ainsi ? Elle entendit l'esprit de l'hiver descendre de son perchoir et venir s'installer à ses côtés. Elle osa relever la tête vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand on ouvrit silencieusement la porte. La tête de Timothée vint s'imposer dans l'entrebâillement.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas ? constata-t-il

Il aperçut l'encyclopédie sur le merveilleux tombé par terre. Stacy n'avait pas pris la peine de le ranger. Son grand frère l'attrapa et le rangea à sa place sur l'étagère. Quand bien même il n'était pas favorable à tout ça, ces livres restaient les affaires de sa sœur et lui étaient donc importants. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé le regarda faire sans un mot. Elle glissa néanmoins un petit regard ennuyé à Jack Frost. Timothée tombait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Son grand frère se tourna vers elle.

- Allez, au lit. Je te rappelle que…

- Oui, oui, je sais : j'ai cours demain.

Stacy aperçut l'esprit de l'hiver se retenir de rire. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas commencer à la déconcentrer. Que dirait-elle à son frère si elle se mettait à rire toute seule ? Jack Frost sembla comprendre que sa petite visite s'achevait là. Timothée avait croisé les bras et attendait, plus ou moins patiemment, que sa petite sœur daigne se glisser sous les couvertures et poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Alors, l'esprit de l'hiver empoigna son bâton qui trainait au sol. Puis, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se glissait très lentement, pour le plus grand malheur de son grand frère, dans ses draps. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, si près que ses lèvres effleurèrent son lobe :

- Je reviendrais demain. Promis.

Son chuchotement lui parvint comme un petit souffle d'air froid et lui chatouilla l'oreille et la base de la nuque. Elle eut un petit mouvement par pur réflexe. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et elle remercia l'obscurité de sa chambre. Son frère ne lui ferait aucune remarque. Elle observa du coin de l'œil Jack Frost passer la fenêtre. Elle eut un petit sourire. Timothée, enfin satisfait, quitta la chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Stacy soupira. Des fois, elle aimerait être fille unique : son frère ne lui gâcherait jamais ses moments de plaisir. Elle se cacha sous sa couette en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au moins, elle avait pu faire connaissance avec lui, avec Jack Frost.

* * *

Oh oh oh ! (mais qu'est-ce que ce rire exactement ? XD) Que j'aime ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !

A dimanche pour la suite !

Je laisse ma demande : _avis aux amatrices (je suppose que je peux mettre aux féminins sans froisser une présence masculine XD) de dessins, je recherche quelqu'un pour donner une tête à mes OCs, histoire de pouvoir les mettre aussi en couverture. Si vous voulez me proposer des dessins, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma « galerie » DeviantArt, ici même (voir profil). Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP ;)_


	4. Déroute

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous voici dimanche, chose promise chose due : le quatrième chapitre ! \o/

Le temps est superbe en ce moment (enfin, en tout cas dans le Sud-Ouest…) : c'est très encourageant et ça motive bien l'imagination tout ça dites-moi XD Bon… ça me plaît à moitié qu'une vague de froid reviennent s'abattre sur nous. Ben, oui… je ne peux pas être totalement contre, qui sait, Jack sera peut-être là XD

C'est ce qui s'appelle parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Petits remerciements pour les reviews à _**Tsuki2608**_, _**fuonhicali**_, _**amazone98**_ (c'est rare les anonymes qui laissent des reviews mais ça fait très plaisirs /o/) et _**Delph 1762**_ et merci à toutes les autres lectrices fantômes (ceci n'est pas un reproche, hein)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Cupamor, Desidone, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy) et apparition d'un personnage pour ce chapitre (je ne vous donne pas le nom pour plus de suspens, mais je pense que vous comprendrez aisément en lisant) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Déroute**_

Bien haut dans le ciel, bien au-delà des nuages, à la lisière même de l'espace, se trouvait la résidence de la Maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles-Guides. Sur son édredon couleur de nuit, la pâle créature aux longs cheveux ébène parsemé d'argent brillant au firmament s'occupait des étoiles, petits astres fragiles et sensibles. Ce soir-là, elle était en pleine discussion avec deux étoiles. Enfin… elle jouait plus les médiatrices avec ces deux astres qui se disputaient. Et tout ceci dans le plus grand des silences, bien évidemment. Etoile tentait de trouver un compromis entre les deux étoiles mais elles n'écoutaient pas. Elles en vinrent même à se frapper de leurs petites branches. Etoile leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ses cheveux se développèrent autour de sa fine silhouette comme les serpents sur le crâne de Méduse. Deux mèches ébène vinrent emprisonner les deux étoiles. Elles se débattirent un instant avant qu'Etoile ne leur fasse les gros yeux. Alors qu'elle allait les sermonner, elle sembla entendre un appel. Elle se retourna et observa la Lune. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si on lui parlait. L'affaire devait être sérieuse car la créature aux cheveux ébène libéra les deux étoiles et les envoya à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Enfin, lorsque le message fut transmis, son expression était devenue grave et perplexe, accompagné d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Cependant, elle n'était pas du tout en position de remettre en cause les ordres de l'Homme de la Lune. Elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du monarque encore une fois. Il serait bien capable de la destituer de ses fonctions une bonne fois pour toute. Elle redeviendrait alors mortelle et finirait en tas de poussière puisque cela ferait plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années qu'elle n'était plus du monde des vivants. Ce fut en soupirant et légèrement à contre cœur qu'elle s'approcha d'une étoile brillant d'une belle et vive lumière.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers les étoiles alentours et déclara haut et fort à leur intention :

- Que tout soit mis en place pour mettre en déroute l'étoile numéro six milliards neuf cent vingt trois mille huit cent quatre-vingt dix-sept.

Elle hésita un long moment avant de poursuivre. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et articula ces mots qui lui écorchaient la gorge. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Mettez tout en place pour que l'humaine affiliée à cette étoile… ne puisse plus jamais… plus jamais revoir une légende…

Elle l'avait dit. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jack Frost. Bien loin d'elle cette idée. Elle adorait le jeune homme. Il était convivial et sympathique. Elle savait qu'il se sentait aussi seule qu'elle parfois, malgré des fortes relations avec les autres Gardiens ou avec Jamie. Mais ce soir, elle avait l'impression de lui fermer une opportunité. De plus, elle avait bien vu le passé de cette jeune femme. Elle était tout à fait charmante et cherchait depuis toujours un signe de leur existence. Elle était une des rares personnes dont la volonté et la croyance était inébranlable. Comment Etoile aurait-elle pu interdire à ces deux là le bonheur de se connaître ? Mais encore une fois, son arrestation lui revint en mémoire. Si elle faillait une fois de plus dans son travail, les étoiles se retrouveraient à nouveau seules. Et ce ne serait peut-être pas temporaire. Elle pensa alors à Cupamor, qui au final était la responsable de toute cette histoire selon Etoile. Cette petite idiote avait entravé les ordres de l'Homme de la Lune. Etoile grommela en pensant aux jumelles qu'elle jugeait totalement irresponsables. Ses cheveux se développèrent autour d'elle signalant sa colère. Elle n'avait jamais compris le choix de l'Homme de la Lune pour ces deux jeunes romaines, décédées durant l'Antiquité. Puis, ses cheveux retombèrent. Etoile se résolut en se disant que c'était désormais le problème de l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la Terre qui défilait en contrebas de son édredon couleur de nuit. Elle eut une énorme pensée pour Jack Frost ce soir-là.

Dès lors, une étrange bataille invisible commença. Dans la vie de Stacy tout semblait aller de travers. Elle n'avait le temps pour rien et surtout pas pour voir Jack Frost. Son frère désirait passer tout son temps avec elle. Il affirmait qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois avant qu'elle ne quitte surement son appartement. Argument contre lequel elle avait répliqué que ce ne serait pas avant six mois, et encore si départ il y avait. Elle était souvent invitée ou recevait de la visite. Ses camarades de classes la prévenaient au dernier moment des devoirs à rendre lorsqu'elle était absente. De fait, elle devait les rédiger en quatrième vitesse et bien souvent le soir jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle se couchait par la suite exténuée sans même se changer. Elle était injustement punie par ses professeurs pour cause de bavardage, alors même que c'étaient ses voisins et voisines qui en étaient les responsables. Le club de journalisme était soudain tombé sur des dessins de sa création et avait accaparé son temps pour qu'elle leur confectionne des bannières et des décorations pour leur journal. Son professeur d'art discutait de plus en plus longuement avec elle de son avenir. Ses amies se disputaient de plus en plus souvent sans raison et, le pire, lui demandaient de prendre parti, ce que la jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas faire et, en conséquence, attisait d'autant plus les critiques et colères des unes et des autres. Il lui arrivait un nombre incalculable d'accidents, de maladresses ou de petits travers. Elle se tordait la cheville dans les escaliers de son immeubles, était renversée dans une bousculade dans les couloirs du lycée, faisait des indigestions, avait des règles tortueuses, obtenait des punitions après des résultats en chute libre, renversait les courses, les assiettes ou les verres par terre, se trompait de jour pour les contrôles, oubliait ses affaires de sport ce qui lui valut au final des heures de colle, se tâchait avec des produits qu'on ne souhaite sur aucun vêtement, se coupait suite à des supplications de son grand frère pour de l'aide en cuisine, s'écorchait, se heurtait à des vélos, des skateurs dans la rue, manquait toujours de peu de se faire écraser, perdait ses affaires en pleine marche ou les perdait tout simplement. Elle avait beau fouillé sa chambre, qui était alors devenue un vrai capharnaüm, elle ne retrouvait jamais rien. Et tous ces petits tracas n'arrangeaient en rien son humeur. Elle était bien souvent en train de bougonner, de pester, de faire la moue ou de bouder. Elle avait une affreuse tendance à envoyer balader tout et tout le monde. Au sens littéral pour le premier et figuré pour le deuxième d'ailleurs. Enfin pour arranger le tout, du fait de ses courtes nuits, du froid qui persistait puisque Jack Frost restait à Burgess, tentant en vain de venir la voir chaque nuit, mais se ravisant toujours, et de ses soucis, Stacy tombait souvent malade, attrapait de rhumes et des angines. Rien de quoi s'alarmer, mais beaucoup pour une jeune femme déjà bien énervée et exténuée. Alors de là à passer du temps avec l'esprit de l'hiver. Il venait pourtant tous les soirs, la distrayait, voire la déconcentrait. Quelque fois, il réussissait à la convaincre de tout plaquer et de discuter avec lui. Stacy et Jack avaient ainsi réussi à se rapprocher. Envers et contre tous. Mais cela épuisait grandement la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas immortelle, elle, et avait une santé à entretenir.

Dans le Temple de Cupidon, Cupamor n'avait de cesse de répondre aux demandes de la jeune humaine du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or délaissait même bien volontiers les autres requêtes pour se consacrer aux siennes. Elle repoussait alors la brassé de feuilles qui avait envahi son bureau de pierre et les jetait par terre, quitte à la trier à nouveau par la suite. Elle tenait à se consacrer entièrement à ces lettres particulières. Elle faisait place, prenait son plus beau stylo et rédigeait dans un calme olympien la réponse adéquate. Elle l'accompagnait même d'un petit signe d'encouragement. Elle se relisait tranquillement avec un petit sourire satisfait et l'envoyait immédiatement après, le cœur vibrant d'une excitation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps, sans se soucier des autres feuilles qu'elle piétinait même au passage. Elle s'était tant impliquée dans cette relation qu'elle était aveugle des barrières et des limites qu'elle avait franchies. Elle tenait tant à prouver à Desidone qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de la chair pour aimer, et cette attirance que l'humaine avait pour l'esprit l'enthousiasmait tellement. L'amour interdit avait une saveur unique et inédite. Le comble pour elle, Cupamor s'était littéralement prise de passion pour ses deux êtres. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'elle recevait de plus en plus rarement des lettres venant de cette humaine. Elle ne pouvait obtenir aucune information sur ce qui arrivait à l'humaine. En effet, les demandes étaient passées de _« je veux rester auprès de lui »_ à _« j'aimerais trouver du temps pour le voir »._ L'être aux ailes azur faisait tout son possible pour insuffler à sa conscience l'émotion d'une rencontre, le doux sentiment qui s'emparerait d'elle s'ils entraient en contact. Mais quelque chose lui faisait toujours obstacle.

De son côté, Desidone n'était pas myope pour un sou. Quand bien même, elle était sans relâche attelée à son travail et ses réponses libidineuses, elle s'était bien vite aperçue du manège de sa jumelle. Elle qui avait d'habitude l'air si lassé de ses demandes, retrouvait bizarrement le sourire lorsqu'une requête, qui devait être particulière, apparaissait. Desidone n'avait jamais rien dit. Cependant, mai était à leur porte et avec, les premiers mariages. Elle craignit, au plus profond d'elle-même, vu qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais en face, que sa sœur en oublie les lettres émanant des questions des futurs mariés et mariées. L'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or savait combien cette période était importe pour sa jumelle, quand bien même elle-même ne se préoccupait que de la nuit de noce. C'est ainsi que Desidone décida d'interroger sa sœur. L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or était partie toute guillerette, surement jeter dans le puits aux roses sa réponse. L'être vêtu de rose posa son stylo, rangea sa feuille sur la pile réservée à celles traitées. Sa sœur revint. Si elle gardait toujours le sourire, elle avait également l'air pensif. Elle s'assit à son bureau de pierre avant de se pencher vers sa jumelle :

- Dis, tu aurais des demandes d'une certaine Anastasie Lawford ?

Desidone ne savait pas le moins de monde pourquoi Cupamor s'intéressait à cette humaine. A dire vrai, elles n'évoquaient jamais les noms seulement les requêtes. C'état une règle tacite instaurée depuis des milliers d'années entre elles. Elles ne s'impliquaient ni dans les affaires de l'autre, ni dans celles des humains. Surtout pas des humains. Elles traitaient les demandes. Elles s'occupaient des sentiments et des émotions pour l'une, du désir et des plaisirs pour l'autre. De fait, Desidone ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt de sa jumelle. Plus encore, elle soupçonnait quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose que l'être aux ailes azur lui cachait, ce qui était tout à fait particulier et exceptionnel. Néanmoins, elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Elle farfouilla dans ses demandes. Elle finit par en rassembler quelques-unes et les tendit à sa sœur.

- Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que Cupamor parcourait déjà les lettres attentivement

L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or répondit par un vague murmure. Desidone fronça les sourcils : ce n'était décidément pas dans le caractère de sa sœur de faire des cachoteries. Enfin, Cupamor lui rendit les feuilles en la remerciant vaguement et sa jumelle crut distinguer un petit sourire satisfait en coin. Elle insista alors mais l'être vêtu de blanc n'était pas décidé à répondre. L'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or se leva et arracha des mains de sa jumelle les papiers.

- Cupamor ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Cupamor sursauta. Elle envoya un petit regard entendu à sa sœur, cherchant à l'apitoyer pour que Desidone se lasse et retourne à son travail. Mais cette dernière était aussi têtue, voire plus, que sa jumelle, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Ce fut donc après un long soupir vaincu que Cupamor fit face à sa sœur.

- D'accord, d'accord… Tu te souviens de cette lettre à propos de Jack Frost ?

- Hum… oui, vaguement. Tu n'étais pas censée régler le problème avec l'Homme de la Lune ?

- Si, si. Je lui ai parlé et il m'a ordonné de la jeter dans le puits… euh… tu sais, celui qu'on n'a jamais nommé parce qu'on l'utilise même pas une fois en un millénaire ?

- Oui. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Accouche ! J'ai pas toute la vie : j'ai encore des tas de réponses scabreuses à rédiger.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une rose éclot et une nouvelle feuille vint se jucher sur l'amoncellement trônant à côté de son bureau de pierre. Desidone leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, tandis que sa sœur compatissait. Cupamor fit la moue, peu désireuse de révéler son plan et ses motivations. Mais un seul regard sur l'expression impatiente de l'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or la convainquit de poursuivre.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait…

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Desidone

Ses grands yeux blancs translucides semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Elle dévisageait sa sœur avec incompréhension avant de prendre un air accusateur. Cupamor se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu as… quoi ? répétait l'être vêtu de rose

Desidone s'affala sur son siège, accoudée à son bureau de pierre, la main posée sur son front comme pour le rafraîchir et le détendre. C'était clairement le calme avant la tempête. Elle tenta de retrouver une voix calme et articula difficilement avant d'exploser :

- Tu as… tu as désobéi à l'Homme de la Lune ? Mais t'es timbrée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête ?! Tu sais ce qui peut t'arriver… non… nous arriver ? Tu as conscience de ça ? L'arrestation d'Etoile t'a pas assez mise en garde ?

Entre toutes les récriminations, Cupamor restait silencieuse. Elle savait au fond d'elle que sa sœur avait raison. Mais elle restait bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Alors, elle ne disait rien. D'autant plus qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à dévoiler toute l'histoire à Desidone, ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère. Cette dernière laissait un blanc. La grande salle était tout à fait silencieuse, malgré une ambiance très tendue. Elle attendait une réaction de la part de Cupamor. Cependant, celle-ci ne venait pas.

- Cupamor ! s'égosilla-t-elle

L'accusée tressaillit. Là, c'était bon : Desidone était hors d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être plus. L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or soupira profondément. A point où elle en était, elle pouvait tout déballer.

- Je… j'ai répondu à cette lettre.

- Mais… pourquoi ? l'interrompit Desidone, atterrée

- Parce que, hésita Cupamor appréhendant la réaction de sa jumelle, je… parce que je voulais te prouver qu'on pouvait aimer sans désir.

Cette déclaration laissa de nouveau perdurer un silence exemplaire. Desidone dévisagea sa sœur. Elle resta si longtemps ainsi que l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or finit par agiter la main. Les paupières de Desidone papillonnèrent. Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche. Puis, elle se leva et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. Elle s'affala enfin sur le sofa.

- Tu… tu as décidé d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de l'Homme de la Lune pour… pour… à cause de notre dispute ?

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Tu fonces droit dans le mur, tu le sais ça ?

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua l'être vêtu de blanc, piqué au vif

- Non mais tu crois sincèrement que tu peux t'amuser à former un couple sans fantasme juste pour ta petite victoire personnelle ?

Cupamor fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras.

- D'un, ce n'est pas pour ma « petite victoire personnelle », comme tu dis, mais pour te prouver qu'on n'est pas indissociable, que l'amour existe, rétorqua-t-elle, de deux, je ne m'amuse pas à « former un couple », je ne fais que saisir l'occasion d'insuffler de bons sentiments à cette Anastasie…

- Insinuerais-tu que ce que je procure aux humains est néfaste ? coupa violemment sa soeur

- Et de trois ! continua l'être aux ailes azur, je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine.

Desidone toisa sa jumelle du regard :

- Arrête d'être aussi aveugle ! Tu as forcé cette jeune femme à aimer un esprit ! Un esprit ! Si encore c'était deux humains… Et tu l'as manipulée, en plus de ça ! Si l'Homme de la Lune décide de t'arrêter, il aura de bonnes raisons. Ce n'est pas un délit de fonction que tu as causé Cupamor, c'est une entrave à l'humanité !

Cupamor en fut ébranlée. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû ou qu'elle n'y était autorisée dans le cadre de son travail. Elle le savait pertinemment. Mais d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de sa propre sœur jumelle, voilà qui la secouait et la choquait. La brutalité dans la voix de Desidone réveilla en elle un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux la piquer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir futile de ne pas craquer. Mais elle était devant sa sœur. Peu importe les efforts, peu importe son statut inébranlable de légende immortelle, devant l'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or, elle était faible. Cupamor sentit des larmes silencieuses coulées sur ses joues mates. Dedisone s'aperçut du changement d'expression sur le visage de sa jumelle. Elle était en colère, certes, mais la fraternité qui les liait depuis des milliers d'années était plus forte que tout. Elle accourut vers sa jumelle et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. L'être vêtu de blanc reniflait bruyamment et passait sa main sous ses yeux pour stopper ses pleurs coupables. Desidone lui dit alors d'une voix douce :

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Cupa. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me sépare de toi. Tu comprends : si l'Homme de la Lune venait à déclarer que c'en est trop, il pourrait très bien t'ôter ta vie de légende. Nous avons déjà réussi à rester ensemble malgré la mort. Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance.

* * *

Ah ! J'aime les deux derniers titres de mes chapitres. Comparés au premier… je vous avoue que je le choisi un peu au hasard et au fil des publications (hum…) Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose à laquelle on prêt beaucoup d'attention d'ordinaire, mais c'est une chose que j'affectionne perso :D

J'attends vos réactions, chères lectrices, et je vous dis à dans quelques jours ! (je n'ai pas mon calendrier sous les yeux mais d'après mes souvenirs, ça devrait arriver mercredi ou jeudi, un truc dans le genre…)

Je laisse ma demande une dernière fois :) : _avis aux amatrices (je suppose que je peux mettre aux féminins sans froisser une présence masculine XD) de dessins, je recherche quelqu'un pour donner une tête à mes OCs, histoire de pouvoir les mettre aussi en couverture. Si vous voulez me proposer des dessins, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma « galerie » DeviantArt, ici même (voir profil). Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP ;)_


	5. Qu'est-ce que c'est aimer ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 5 est enfin là ! Je dois dire que je crois bien que c'est mon chapitre favoris, eh eh eh… (qu'est-ce que ce rire ? o_O)

D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé : est-ce que ça ne vous pèse pas trop tous ces longs pavés ? Au final, je me dis que j'en écris beaucoup… voire peut-être trop… Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien les pavés… en général, ce sont les yeux et les gestes qui parlent à la place des dialogues et j'aime ça. Mais j'avoue que moi-même je suis sceptique pour les lire XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Qu'est-ce que c'est aimer ?**_

On était dimanche. Stacy, debout dans sa chambre, récapitulait dans sa tête. Elle avait fini ses devoirs la veille, ayant même été jusqu'à harceler ses professeurs et ses amies pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Elle avait rangé sa chambre de fond en comble, soit avoir tout dégagé au centre de la pièce pour ensuite tout ranger convenablement. Elle s'était assuré que Timothée n'avait pas besoin d'elle et soit occupé toute la journée. Tout lui semblait ainsi parfait. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée avec Jack Frost. En effet, elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toute à lui ce dimanche, que rien n'entraverait leur journée. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé inspira profondément. Non seulement elle avait décidé de dédicacer sa journée à l'esprit de l'hiver, mais en plus de cela elle lui avait promis que cette fois, ils iraient dehors. Aujourd'hui, elle allait vivre ce que lui vivait et non pas l'inverse. En effet, toutes les fois précédentes, c'était Jack Frost qui était venu dans sa chambre. Jamais ils n'étaient sortis. Malgré un redoux dans les températures, elles restaient fraîches selon Stacy. De ce fait, elle appréhendait un peu son excursion dehors. D'autant plus qu'elle allait être aux côtés d'un ambassadeur de l'hiver, donc passablement froid lui-même. Autant elle était un peu anxieuse de sortir alors que le temps ne lui convenait pas, autant elle était excitée à l'idée de voler. Elle attendait cette expérience avec impatience.

Alors que Stacy envisageait les évènements de la journée, Jack Frost débarqua en passant à travers la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Aussitôt, la jeune femme frissonna. Il lui sembla que l'esprit de l'hiver était lui-même bien excité. Il n'arrêtait pas de sauter et planer dans la chambre, se jucher sur l'armoire, les étagères, le bureau, la chaise ou le lit. Il avait l'air très content d'avoir à partager son univers avec quelqu'un.

- Alors ? C'est bon ? T'es prête ? On y va ? On y va, c'est bon ? ne cessait-il de répéter

- Oui, oui. Attends, je finis de m'habiller.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit son précieux sweat rouge. Elle l'enfila. Puis, elle sortit une grosse écharpe en laine. Elle l'enroula. Par la suite, elle enfila de grosses chaussettes bien moches mais bien chaudes et des bottes. Elle attrapa sa veste et ses moufles. Satisfaite de sa tenue, elle se tourna vers Jack Frost, assit en tailleur sur le lit, qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

- C'est bon. On peut y aller, annonça-t-elle

Lorsqu'elle vit l'hilarité trônée sur le visage de l'esprit de l'hiver, elle plissa les yeux et lui demanda, âpre :

- Quoi ?

Jack Frost partit dans un léger fou rire, preuve de sa joie et de son enthousiasme face à cette journée. Stacy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

- Mais arrête !

- Mais pourquoi tu te couvres autant ? demanda-t-il sans prendre en compte son indignation

- Bah ! Parce qu'il fait froid, c'tte question.

Jack Frost se leva. Une main dans la poche ventrale de son sweat bleu et l'autre jouant avec son bâton veiné de glace, il s'approcha en sautillant de Stacy.

- Ah ? Je ne trouve pas, moi.

- Evidemment : tu fais partie de l'hiver…

La jeune femme se détourna de Jack Frost qui avait considérablement réduit la distance entre eux. Bizarrement, depuis quelques temps, Stacy avait de moins en moins froid en sa présence. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait facilement lorsqu'il était dans les parages, voire à proximité. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien ce qui se passait en elle, même mieux, en son cœur. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle ne voulait pas se blesser en ayant des sentiments pour un esprit. Elle imaginait très bien les difficultés et les obstacles qu'elle rencontrerait. Elle ne pouvait ni ne devait avoir des sentiments pour un esprit. C'était impossible.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de sa porte de chambre quand Jack Frost l'interrompit en lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, près d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu vas par-là ?

- Ben… je sors de chez moi.

- Ah mais c'est pas drôle, ça ! répliqua l'esprit de l'hiver, passons plutôt par la fenêtre !

Stacy le dévisagea un instant. Jack Frost l'attrapa même par la manche de son manteau et l'entraîna vers la fenêtre. Il prit soin de l'ouvrir pour ne pas qu'elle percute la vitre, contrairement à lui qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il se hissa sur le rebord, porté par un courant d'air venant de l'extérieur. Stacy avisa la rue en contrebas. Pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à l'esprit de l'hiver mais elle avait envisagé son baptême de l'air dans un lieu un peu plus… sécurisé. Puis, elle aperçut la foule grouillante telle une armée de fourmis à l'ouvrage. Stacy déglutit. Jack Frost ne serait certainement pas visible, ou tout au plus par une petite poignée de personnes, mais elle… Elle tout le monde la verrait. Tout le monde paniquerait à la vue de cette jeune femme sautant par sa fenêtre et s'envolant dans les airs. Et connue comme elle l'était dans sa petite bourgade de Burgess, elle aurait tôt fait d'être fichée. Etre avec un esprit, pas de problème se payer la honte de sa vie, non merci. Stacy recula précipitamment. L'esprit crut qu'elle était angoissée à l'idée de franchir le cap et lui tendit une main bienveillante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas : tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il

Stacy secoua la tête. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'il vint l'attraper une nouvelle fois par le bras.

- Allez, viens.

- Non, Jack. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, finit-elle par déclarer

L'esprit de l'hiver marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu ne veux plus t'amuser ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé alla refermer la fenêtre après avoir réprimé un frisson face au vent, printanier certes, mais un vent frais tout de même. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à l'esprit de l'hiver, ce dernier l'observait, une mine perplexe. Stacy soupira.

- Je ne suis pas invisible, moi, expliqua-t-elle, je préfère qu'on passe par la porte. Mon frère me verra sortir et ne s'inquiétera pas de ne pas me trouver dans l'appartement, et les gens ne me prendront pas pour une folle à qui il aurait poussé des ailes dans la nuit.

Jack Frost gloussa en imaginant la tête des gens si, en effet, il découvrait une jeune femme en plein vol sans rien pour la soutenir en plein centre-ville. Stacy passa devant lui et franchit enfin le pas de sa porte de chambre. Elle s'excusa auprès de son frère et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Timothée l'interpella.

- Quoi ? Hein ? Tu sors ?

- Bah… oui. Puisque je te le dis.

- Mais… t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui ! répliqua-t-elle exaspérée

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Il fait douze degrés au soleil aujourd'hui, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais !

Elle claqua la porte. Jack Frost qui était alors à l'intérieur ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en observant la scène fraternelle. Puis, Timothée retourna s'étendre devant la télévision après s'être gratté le crâne d'incompréhension. L'esprit avait par la suite passé la porte d'entrée comme si elle n'existait pas et avait rejoint Stacy qui, bougonnant à cause de l'attitude trop protectrice de son grand frère, avait commencé à descendre à grande enjambée les marches de son immeuble.

Une fois à l'air libre, Stacy inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle frissonna au premier coup de vent, ce qui fit sourire Jack Frost. Il était content que la jeune femme ait accepté de venir. Il avait rapidement appris combien la chaleur était pour elle une denrée précieuse, au contraire du froid, qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de fuir rien qu'au nombre de microbes qu'elle attrapait à la moindre descente de température. En cela, l'esprit de l'hiver s'en voulait quelques fois. Quand bien même ils étaient dans la chambre de Stacy, sa simple présence parvenait à descendre de quelques degrés la température de la pièce. Bien que la jeune femme ait souvent pestée contre ce froid, elle ne l'avait jamais tenu pour responsable. Il n'en était pas moins que, entre deux jeux et blagues, il culpabilisait quelque peu. Stacy le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bon. Je te suis. On va où ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas voler ? Ça irait beaucoup plus vite…

- On est en plein cœur de la ville. J'ai pas envie de me taper la honte, merci, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus bas

En effet, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à parler normalement sinon les gens la croiraient folle, et ils auraient toutes les raisons de le penser car, aux yeux de la majeure partie du monde, Stacy parlait toute seule.

Jack Frost comprit rapidement ses arguments et il la guida du mieux qu'il le pût. Il connaissait bien la voix des airs, mais alors en suivant les routes, chemins et rues tracées par l'Homme… c'était une autre affaire. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords d'un bois. Tout heureux et excité de faire découvrir à la jeune femme ce qu'il considérait comme son chez lui, il attrapa soudain la manche de Stacy et l'entraîna dans une course à travers les arbres et les fourrés, alors en plein bourgeonnement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un lac qui dégelait petit à petit. Le bord avait fondu et de petites pousses germaient autour. L'esprit de l'hiver laissa Stacy et vint se poser sur la glace, qui se raffermit au contact de ses pieds nus. La jeune femme observa les alentours.

- C'est ici que… tu vis ?

- Oui. Enfin… vivre… c'est un bien grand mot.

Jack Frost s'envola et vint se jucher sur la branche d'un arbre. Un de ses pieds se balançait négligemment dans le vide, tandis qu'il jouait avec son bâton veiné de glace et dessinait avec des arabesques givrées sur l'écorce.

- Je vis ici et là sur la planète. Là, où il y a besoin du froid. Mais, c'est ici que j'aime venir quand j'ai un moment. C'est ici que je suis mort…

Stacy contempla le visage pâle de l'esprit lui-même observant d'un œil vague l'endroit même où la glace s'était brisée, quelques trois cent ans plus tôt. Il lui avait raconté son histoire. Mais elle le trouvait tellement… vivant qu'elle en oubliait parfois qu'il n'était plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était totalement insaisissable, comme pour quelqu'un qui ne croirait pas en lui, et cela l'affligeait. Il semblait appartenir à une autre époque, un autre monde. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux. Mais parfois, Stacy aimait à croire que Jack était aussi vivant qu'elle. Elle se demanda alors s'il avait lui aussi un cœur qui battait, qui vibrait d'émotions. Les esprits avaient-ils des sentiments, des envies ? A cet instant, elle avait envie de tendre la main et de l'apposer sur son sweat bleu givré, de sentir son pouls résonner dans sa paume. Ainsi, elle se sentirait plus soulagée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle poussa un léger cri de surprise lorsque la tête de Jack Frost lui apparut soudain à l'envers. Il rit de sa réaction et lévita à sa hauteur. Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, il lui tendit la main.

- Tu es prête pour ton premier vol ?

Le regard de Stacy passa de la paume de sa main blanche à ses yeux bleu océan. Le cœur battant, elle approcha lentement sa main de la sienne, hésitante. L'esprit de l'hiver leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira contre lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

- Jack… je ne sais pas si… bredouilla-t-elle

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé se sentit soudain toute molle, comme si on venait de lui ôter toute énergie et pourtant, son cœur battait énergiquement. Ses jambes n'étaient plus que deux brindilles qui tenaient grâce à Jack Frost qui la maintenait contre lui. Sa paume posée contre son torse lui révéla des pulsations aussi rythmées que les siennes sous le sweat bleu foncé. Quelque part, Stacy se sentit rassurée.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il

Elle inspira profondément. Jack Frost ne la laisserait pas tomber. Il était joueur, farceur, mais pas inconscient. Pas avec la vie. La jeune femme hocha la tête et se colla un peu plus à lui tandis qu'elle sentait les bras de l'esprit se resserrer, sa paume froide plaquée contre son omoplate. Soudain, il plia les jambes et s'élança dans les airs. Stacy sentit un vent froid s'engouffrer soudainement dans ses cheveux et les soulever en désordre. Ses pieds pédalèrent dans le vide. Elle se crispa toute entière et frissonna. L'air se faisait plus vif. Elle n'osa pas jeter un seul coup d'œil. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et fourrer son visage dans le sweat bleu de l'esprit. Mais même ainsi, elle avait l'impression de voir le ciel tout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait flotter. Elle passa en tremblant les bras autour de la taille de Jack Frost. Il semblait tellement léger, comparé à elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenu un poids si lourd. Elle entendait au loin la clameur de la ville s'élever, mais elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de silence. Elle ne distinguait que le souffle du vent, quelques chants d'oiseaux. Mais rien de plus. Tout était d'un calme étrange. Puis, alors qu'elle trouvait une certaine sérénité ainsi, le corps flottant dans le vide, avec pour seul sens actif l'ouïe, Jack Frost bougea. Aussitôt elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sentit une joue froide se poser contre la sienne. Si elle n'avait pas senti tout ce vide autour d'elle, elle aurait immédiatement fuit ce froid. Mais elle sentait tout son être s'apaiser au contact de cette joue, qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas seule, et surmonta son animosité envers le froid. Puis, elle sentit un léger souffle frais lui chatouiller l'oreille.

- Stacy, lui murmura Jack Frost dans le creux de l'oreille, tout va bien. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le sweat de l'esprit de l'hiver. Tout doucement, elle tourna la tête. Elle eut du mal à se détacher du contact si rassurant du tissu sur sa peau. Malgré son bâton dans les mains, elle sentit qu'il l'enlaçait de son autre bras afin de la rassurer. Elle entendit son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'en avoir les oreilles bouchées et qu'elle ne pourrait rien entendre d'autre. Puis, avec une moue d'appréhension, elle ouvrit un œil bientôt suivi de l'autre. Les yeux gris de Stacy s'agrandirent alors captivé par le paysage. Tout autour d'elle n'était que bleu du ciel parsemé de quelques nuages blancs moutonneux. Elle osa un œil en contrebas et aperçut le lac, les bois et plus la ville. Tout était si petit. Elle distinguait à peine les individus grouillant, les véhicules qui lui paraissaient alors si lent. Elle tourna alors son regard enjoué et pétillant vers Jack Frost. Il contemplait également ce qu'elle observait et détourna la tête au même moment. Il lui sourit de ses dents blanches éclatantes. Stacy s'en trouva complètement déstabilisée. Elle était troublée. Il avait un cœur, comme elle, et il souriait, riait comme elle. Quelle barrière y avait-il entre eux pour qu'elle refuse à ce point d'avouer librement ce qu'il y avait en son cœur, ce qui lui pesait ? Rien. A part sa volonté propre.

La jeune femme plongea alors ses grands yeux gris dans son regard océan. Elle le contempla plus qu'elle ne le dévisageait, contrairement au jeune homme qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Elle finit par sourire bêtement et cligner des yeux. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et décida de prendre les devants :

- Jack… est-ce que c'est mal… d'aimer un esprit ?

Ils perdirent brusquement de l'altitude et Stacy poussa un cri de surprise. Elle s'accrocha vivement à l'esprit de l'hiver. Alors que son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine comme une véritable fanfare cacophonique, elle s'exclama :

- Jack ! Mais ça va pas ?

- Aimer ? répéta-t-il, hagard

- Hein ?

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son front.

- Euh… tu peux répéter la question ?

Stacy fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

- Je t'ai demandé, et attention, si je le répète, ça pas pour perdre encore dix mètres d'un coup : est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer un esprit ?

- Aimer comme… balbutiait-il déstabilisé

- Aimer comme je sais pas moi, s'énerva-t-elle, comme avoir envie de protéger cette personne, d'être toujours avec elle, de vivre avec elle, de tout partager avec elle, enfin ces conneries du genre, quoi !

Le regard fuyant, le jeune homme demanda par la suite.

- Hum… oui. Et… euh… où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Stacy soupira. Ces questions ne menaient à rien. Autant aller droit au but directement. Au pire, il la lâchait à quelques trente ou cinquante mètres de hauteurs et elle finissait morte, écrasée en bas. Oui. Bon, ce n'était pas très rassurant pour se lancer dans une déclaration. Mais elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de savoir si elle se trompait sur toute la ligne et qu'elle n'éprouvait tous ces sentiments que parce qu'il représentait tout un monde auquel elle avait enfin accès, ou si elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose de pure, d'authentique. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains.

- Ok. T'as vécu quelques trois cents ans éloignés de tout, alors je ne sais pas vraiment si tu vas bien saisir le sens de mes paroles, mais… je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse. De toi, précisa-t-elle

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, perplexe.

- « Tombée… amoureuse » ? répéta-t-il

- Tu comprends ce que c'est ou t'as passé tellement de temps avec les gosses que tu sais même plus ce que sont les sentiments ?

- Non, enfin… si, mais non mais oui…bredouillait-il confus et déboussolé par ce qu'elle avait dit, euh… oui, peut-être… j'en suis pas sûr.

Jack Frost observa la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé. Son nez rougi par le vent vif se détachait sur sa peau pâlichonne. De ses grands yeux gris s'échappaient un sentiment d'inquiétude et, tout au fond de ses prunelles, une attirance certaine pour lui. Il la voyait clairement et distinctement, comme si son regard cherchait à le mettre à nu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi dévisagé. Ceux qui le voyaient, pour la plupart des enfants, ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser avec lui. Et il en allait de même pour l'esprit de l'hiver. Il n'avait jamais vu autrement sa vie que comme une succession de blagues, de farces, de jeux et autres distractions. Les siècles s'alignaient les uns derrières les autres, tout comme les batailles de boules de neige qu'il partageait avec tous les enfants du monde. Mais pas un seul instant, il n'avait pensé qu'il était mort tôt, voire trop tôt. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de la courtée de sa vie, ni de toutes les expériences qu'il avait pu manquer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment percuté l'impact de sa mort sur tout son être. Désormais, ainsi collé à Stacy, alors qu'il pouvait ressentir la chaleur de son corps d'humaine, il sentait comme une essence qu'il n'avait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait plus. Il comprit soudain que tout son être était froid, qu'il était étrangement sans vie, alors même que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec la jeune femme, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait intrinsèque. C'était une sensation alors inconnu et il se posait encore la question quelques minutes auparavant, alors que Stacy s'était agrippée à son sweat, s'appuyant toujours plus fort contre son torse. Mais depuis sa déclaration, une sorte d'ampoule lumineuse s'était allumée dans son esprit. Son regard devait se perdre dans les méandres enchevêtrés de sa conscience car Stacy finit par lui demander :

- Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine à chacune de ses réflexions. Il se laissa doucement redescendre. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, la jeune femme resta néanmoins agrippée à son sweat bleu foncé.

- Stacy… balbutia-t-il

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… aimer ?

Stacy détailla le jeune homme de ses grands yeux gris tendres et affectueux. Sans un mot, elle l'enlaça. Jack fut d'abord surpris. Puis, il lâcha son bâton veiné de glace et l'étreignit à son tour. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, ôta une de ses moufles et posa sa main toute chaude sur la joue glaciale du jeune homme.

- En fait… je ne sais pas trop moi non plus… murmura-t-elle

Puis, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Ah ! J'aime trop ce chapitre !

J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé autant que moi !

Je vous dis à bientôt, soit ce week-end, pour la suite ;)


	6. Jack au coeur de l'intrigue

Hello les gens ! Vive le week-end ! \o/

Voici le chapitre 6 !

Plus que deux semaines avant la sortie du DVD ! *mode surexcitation ultime*

Merci aux reviews de **_Tsuki2608_** (je dois dire que jusqu'à présent tu es ma lectrice la plus fidèle qui se manifeste ! Merci à toi \o/), **_amazone98_** (tu me fais bien rire avec tes critiques directement aux persos XD) et **_caroline_** (ce que le «ça » vient faire là-dedans… gloups… T_T c'est un faute de frappe… pourtant, je me suis relu trois fois… T_T désolée !)

Et merci à toutes les autres lectrices qui prennent le temps de lire ma fanfic !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy) _**_©moi-même_**_ et en citation Jackie O'Lantern_ **_©Bel Oujisama_**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Jack au cœur de l'intrigue**_

Desidone jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Ces derniers jours, l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or travaillait sans conviction. Elle prenait le temps de réponde à chacune des demandes mais on sentait, dans sa main et dans son visage, une inexpressivité comme si, du jour au lendemain, elle n'était plus qu'un androïde à l'apparence humaine mais dépourvu de vie. Cupamor avait repensé à son comportement et son acte. Grâce à sa sœur, elle avait percuté qu'elle n'était pas toute puissante sur les sentiments humains. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par un certain goût pour le pouvoir et le contrôle qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas. Elle était une légende, certes, un être immortelle aux pouvoirs fantastiques, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant supérieurs aux humains. De plus, cette nouvelle vie que les jumelles avaient eu tant de mal à concevoir n'était rien d'autre qu'une faveur qu'on le leur avait accordée. Faveur qui avait une condition énorme : s'occuper des humains. A chaque légende était incombée une mission particulière mais elles se rejoignaient toutes au final. Les légendes ne disposaient pas tant du destin de l'humanité entre leurs mains sinon des clés pour les guider. Jamais personne n'avait osé envisager ce qui se passerait si ces êtres surnaturels prenaient partis. Ils ne devaient pas guider un seul humain, ils devaient guider tous les humains.

Une rose éclot et attira l'attention de Desidone, concentrée jusque-là sur sa sœur. Elle détourna le regard et toisa la feuille qui venait d'apparaître. Encore une. Un jour, l'être aux ailes pourpre devrait sérieusement envisagé l'installation informatique dans le Temple de Cupidon. Elle attrapa machinalement une dizaine de feuilles et commença à les lire. Elle y répondit, agitant son stylo frénétiquement sur la feuille. Elle répéta ainsi ces actions jusqu'à tomber sur une lettre. Elle réprima alors une petite envie de rire et se contenta d'un large sourire en coin. Elle avait entre les mains de quoi prouver à sa sœur que leur petite bataille n'avait plus lieu d'être, et qu'elle était, bien entendu, vainqueur. Elle se pencha vers Cupamor et lui glissa malicieusement :

- Eh eh ! Ma chère Cupamor, on dirait bien que ton raisonnement tombe à l'eau.

L'être vêtu de blanc tourna subitement la tête, surprise d'entendre la voix de sa sœur, rompant le silence de la grande salle.

- Pardon ? Tu disais ?

Desidone agita narquoisement la demande et répéta avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je disais juste que j'ai entre les mains une lettre qui devrait t'intéresser. Ou peut-être préfèreras-tu bouder ?

Cupamor fronça les sourcils et détailla sa sœur longuement avant d'attraper la requête. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul face à ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lire. Ceux qu'elle lisait d'ordinaire étaient plus sensibles, d'une certaine manière. Plus le texte défilait, plus son air se rembrunit. Une fois terminé, elle posa la feuille bien à plat sur son bureau de pierre et la lissa. Elle fit la moue et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle finit par rendre le papier à sa sœur.

- Oui… et ?

- Allez ! Avoue que j'avais raison depuis le début !

- Ça ne veut rien dire ! répliqua Cupamor

- Pff ! Mais si, relis-bien, tiens.

- Non. J'ai du travail, Idon.

Desidone prit la mouche.

- Je m'appelle Desidone ! Bordel ! Et arrête avec ta mauvaise foi. Tu sais que j'ai raison et…

- Bon ben si tu sais que je sais que tu as raison, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je le dise ?

L'être vêtu de rose souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que je veux que tu l'avoues, que tu le dises haut et fort que j'avais raison ! Et puis si elle a envie de baiser, c'est bien par ta faute, non ?

L'être aux ailes azur eut un soubresaut.

- Mais… elle ne veut pas… elle veut juste aller plus loin. Quand arrêteras-tu avec ce langage cru ? Et ce n'est pas ma faute ! crut –elle bon d'ajouter en haussant le ton

- Allons bon ! Aller plus loin, ma p'tite, crois-en mon expérience, c'est finir au lit en train de jouir.

- Mais, mais, mais… ça va pas ?! On ne parle pas des gens comme ça, voyons.

- Eh ! C'est mon boulot. J'y peux rien.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de modérer ton vocabulaire. Surtout avec moi.

- Et pourquoi ? T'es ma sœur, non ?

Cupamor ouvrit et referma la bouche comme une carpe en plein repas. Elle leva l'index, cherchant ses mots. Mais rien. Evidemment. Desidone savait désarçonner sa jumelle, mieux que personne. Néanmoins, l'être aux ailes azur finit par répliquer :

- Ça n'empêche que… que… qu'on parle d'une relation avec une légende. Voilà !

- A qui la faute, tiens ? ironisa Desidone en roulant des yeux

L'être vêtu de blanc fit la moue et toisa sa sœur du regard.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Si tu l'es, la coupa sèchement l'être vêtu de rose d'un air entendu

- Oui, bon… ça va… se renfrogna-t-elle

Après un instant, elle changea subitement de sujet comme si elle n'était aucunement impliquée dans cette affaire.

- Et du coup ? Tu comptes en faire quoi, de cette demande ?

Desidone soupira et se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège. Elle jugea avec sévérité sa sœur qui feignait l'innocence.

- Déjà, j'éviterais de faire la même bourde que toi. Je vais m'en tenir aux ordres.

- Mais… leur relation est déjà tellement avancée ! Quand bien même tu ne répondrais pas, elle finirait par faire ses propre choix.

- Et bien on n'a qu'à faire venir Jack Frost.

- Quoi ?

Cupamor dévisagea sa jumelle avec deux yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu veux… faire venir l'esprit en question ?

- Oui. Et je vais te sortir de ce mauvais pas, Cupa. Ma sœur ne pourra plus être incriminée d'un quelconque délit de fonction car ce ne sera plus que du passé.

L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Desi ?

- Si Jack Frost décide d'y mettre un terme de lui-même, ça se finira comme n'importe quelle relation et l'Homme de la Lune ne pourra rien te reprocher. Enfin… à part le fait d'avoir répondu à cette fameuse lettre. S'il la trouve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Cupamor avec suspicion, ce n'est pas contre les règles ?

Elle connaissait trop sa jumelle et son caractère malicieux, voire mesquin, pour savoir qu'il fallait se méfier. Desidone avait un sourire un peu trop en coin, un peu trop coincé sous sa fossette maligne pour qu'elle pense innocemment.

- Non. Tu as contré les règles. Alors, dès que Jack Frost aura mis un terme à tout ça, tu jettes toute preuve de l'existence de la conscience de cette Anastasie Lawford en ce Temple de Cupidon. Et c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Mais… cette humaine… elle sera triste. Elle souffrira de cette rupture.

Desidone haussa les épaules.

- C'est la vie, j'ai envie de dire.

Cupamor dodelina de la tête, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Finalement, elle finit par accepter après avoir reconsidéré les arguments de sa sœur. Aussitôt, cette dernière mit en œuvre un moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de l'hiver sans se faire prendre par l'Homme de la Lune. Elle demanda à voir le Père Noël. Tout en lui passant une commande d'un tout nouveau réseau informatique performant, qui assouvirait enfin son souhait et ferait taire ses marmonnements incessants, Desidone en profita pour lui faire passer un message à l'intention de Jack Frost. Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche accepta sans discuter. C'était les affaires des jumelles et il n'aimait pas y mettre son nez jovial. D'autant plus que son domaine à lui, c'étaient les cadeaux, la distribution et les enfants. Pas le cœur humain et les adultes. Trois jours plus tard, l'esprit de l'hiver vint se présenter au Temple de Cupidon.

Jack Frost n'était jamais venu ici. A dire vrai, il venait à peine d'apprendre l'existence de Cupidon. Enfin… des deux jumelles qui occupaient les fonctions de Cupidon. Il avait d'abord cru à une farce du Père Noël. Celui-ci lui avait alors proposé de l'accompagner, lui expliquant vaguement qu'il avait une histoire d'informatique à venir traficoter dans le coin. L'esprit de l'hiver n'avait pas bien compris de quoi il en retournait, mais au final il s'en moquait un peu. Nord s'était déjà engagé dans la grande cour à colonnade, sa hotte sur le dos. Jack observa une dernière fois le chapiteau de l'entrée et partit à grande enjambée rejoindre le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche. Nord souleva les tentures et l'invita à entrer en premier. L'esprit découvrit alors la grande salle couvertes de roses, meublé d'un seul sofa et deux bureaux de pierre. Le Père Noël, d'humeur joviale comme à son habitude, alla saluer les deux êtres aux ailes veinées d'or et aux longues boucles blondes. Jack Frost resta en retrait, triturant nerveusement son bâton s'interrogeant sur sa venue, de plus en plus perplexe. Nord revint vers lui et l'attrapa soudain par les épaules.

- Les filles, je vous présente Jack Frost, le cinquième Gardiens.

Jack vit l'être vêtu de blanc avoir un léger sourire gêné et effectuer un petit hochement de tête pour le saluer, avant de baisser la tête, confuse. Quant à la deuxième, vêtu de rose, elle s'approcha à grand pas vers lui et lui tendit une main digne d'un homme d'affaire.

- Bienvenu au Temple de Cupidon, Jack Frost. Je suis Desidone, se présenta-t-elle avant de tendre le bras vers sa jumelle, et voici ma sœur, Cupamor.

Les yeux de l'esprit de l'hiver papillonnèrent. La ressemblance entre les deux êtres était on ne peut plus troublante. Il serra la main que Desidone lui tendait toujours.

- Enchanté. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi je suis là…

L'être vêtu de rose inspira profondément en jetant un regard entendu à sa sœur, qui détourna la tête une fois de plus et alla s'asseoir en silence à son bureau de pierre.

- Hum… oui, viens je vais t'expliquer ça, dit-elle avant de s'adresser à Nord, vous voulez bien vous occuper du réseau avec Cupamor, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais bien sûr, Idon !

- C'est Desidone, grommela-t-elle

Le Père Noël prit avec lui sa hotte et traversa la salle à la rencontre de l'être vêtu de blanc. Pendant ce temps, celle vêtu de rose emmena Jack Frost s'installer sur le sofa. Une bonne minute durant, elle hésita sur les mots à employer pour commencer la conversation, tandis que l'esprit de l'hiver la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, elle déballa toute l'histoire. Jack eut beaucoup de mal à saisir les limites de leur travail et fut d'abord écœuré, comprenant à tort que les jumelles manipulaient les gens. Du coup, Desidone dut non seulement narrer toute la mésaventure de sa sœur mais également lui expliquer en long en large et en travers leur travail. Elle conclut enfin :

- C'est pourquoi, en raison des circonstances, il serait peut-être préférable que tu… que tu choisisses ton camp.

- Mon… mon camp ? Mais y a pas de camp, enfin… je veux dire… je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-il

Desidone soupira fortement. Elle avait essayé de lui parler avec tact. Elle fit alors la moue et décida au final de garder son caractère habituel. Jouer les diplomates, ce n'était décidément pas pour elle.

- Ecoute, Jack, sois tu nous aides et t'évites à deux légendes de se retrouver dans la merde, et occasionnellement mortes une bonne fois pour toute, ou alors tu restes avec ta petite copine à jouer et faire des galipettes.

- Des galipettes ? Pourquoi on ferait de la gym ?

- Oublie ça, soupira Desidone, retiens juste qu'il y a moi et ma sœur d'un côté, et ta copine de l'autre. Et que tu dois choisir.

Un instant, on entendait plus que le rire gras et porteur du Père Noël, en train d'installer un premier ordinateur sur le bureau de Desidone, laquelle eut un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle voyait déjà ses jours sous un soleil radieux et enfin un vide intersidérale sans papier à côté de son bureau. Enfin… si tant est qu'elle garde son travail et qu'elle et Cupamor restent en vie. Oui, elles jouaient gros. Elle pria fort pour que Jack Frost les choisissent elles et non pas une humaine. Il avait bien vécu trois cents ans seul, il pouvait bien continuer, pensait-elle. Et puis, les femmes, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait particulièrement sur cette planète. Il pouvait très bien faire comme Jackie O'Lantern. Elle se promit qu'une fois sorti de ce guêpier elle accéderait à tous les désirs du jeune homme. Elle eut soudain une pensée pour sa sœur. Elle se dit qu'il y avait quelque part une grosse injustice entre elles deux. Si l'une pouvait satisfaire les désirs humains même avec des légendes, Cupamor, elle, n'avait aucun droit sur les relations avec une légende. C'était totalement prohibé. Desidone jeta un œil à sa sœur : elle semblait fatiguée. Elle paraissait écouter à moitié le Père Noël divaguer sur les dernières années et les étranges listes qu'il avait pues recevoir. Puis, l'être vêtu de rose revint sur Jack Frost. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Soudain, il se leva, fit les cents pas, revint s'asseoir, se prit la tête et finit par soupirer profondément. Desidone se demandait si l'esprit de l'hiver s'était à ce point enticher de cette humaine. Si les deux jumelles avaient accès aux cœurs de chaque être humain, elles n'avaient absolument aucune connaissance sur celui des légendes. Et pourtant, ils en avaient un.

- C'est d'accord, déclara soudain Jack Frost

Son annonce laissa soudain perdurer un silence. Desidone et Cupamor le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux ronds translucides. L'une parce que c'était presque un miracle et un soulagement pour elle d'entendre ça, l'autre parce qu'elle envisageait parfaitement les conséquences que cela entraînerait pour lui. L'esprit de l'hiver observa les jumelles avant de demander :

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, répondit Desidone après un instant d'absence, merci beaucoup.

Jack Frost était perturbé. Il entendait encore les mots de Desidone résonner dans sa tête comme un ultimatum. Même s'il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait ce que les gens prenaient pour une seule entité, il était un peu énervé. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait manipulé. Il n'arrivait plus très bien à distinguer le vrai du faux. Il avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments et tout ce qui régissait ce monde d'adultes. Est-ce que Stacy l'aimait vraiment ? N'était-elle qu'un objet entre les mains des deux jumelles ? Ses valeurs venaient d'en prendre un coup. Les humains venaient d'être réduits au stade de marionnettes. Les limites aux fonctions des légendes venaient de se flouter. Jack n'avait jamais connu ce problème. Pour lui, tout se résumait à créer de la neige, voler avec le vent, créer des marques de givre avec son bâton courbé. Néanmoins, il avait dû faire un choix. Il avait dû prendre part à une affaire qu'il ne considérait pas comme la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à accepter, d'ailleurs ? Il fronça les sourcils et s'aperçut qu'il s'était inconsciemment dirigé vers la fenêtre de chambre de Stacy. Il s'en approcha. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la vitre, des arabesques gelées se dessinèrent sur le carreau. Il aperçut la grande silhouette carrée de Timothée. Il traversa alors la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le frère de Stacy était installé sur la chaise de bureau. Il avait décalé les affaires de la jeune femme de sa table de chevet au sol et y avait posé à la place des flacons de verre teinté, une bassine d'eau avec un gant qui reposait sur le bord. Jack Frost découvrit alors, suintant à grosses gouttes sur son visage fiévreux et blafard, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé, qui paraissaient d'ailleurs poisseux. Le corps de la jeune femme était pris de spasmes, coincé entre les étourdissements de la chaleur et la raideur du froid. Elle semblait piquée de partout. Elle respirait par la bouche, pantelante. Elle avait l'air en transe, ainsi avec son front plissé et ses yeux clos. Timothée prenait de temps à autre le gant, le trempait et l'appliquait tendrement sur le front de sa petite sœur. Puis, lorsqu'il reposait le gant mouillé, il croisait les bras et observait Stacy, enfouie sous ses couvertures et souffrant le martyr. L'esprit de l'hiver n'osa d'abord pas bouger. Puis, il alla se jucher sur l'armoire, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

- Non mais Stacy… soupira soudain Timothée, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller dehors quoi ? Tu le sais pourtant que le froid et toi, ça fait deux.

- J'étais… couverte… réussit-elle à articuler après une inspiration difficile

- Oui, peut-être. Mais je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, il peut encore y avoir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de neige ou de givre, tu ne sors pas. Pourquoi tu es sortie dimanche ? C'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, mais… je suis aussi responsable de ta santé. Et puis, tu restes ma sœur.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux avant de passer une main fraternelle sur la joue de sa petite sœur. Puis, il se leva.

- Je reviens. Je vais te chercher un chocolat chaud.

Il sortit. Lorsque les pas se furent éloignés, Jack Frost descendit de son perchoir. Stacy éternua soudainement faisant sursauter l'esprit de l'hiver. Il observa la jeune femme, un air contrit. Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit. Il s'appuya sur son bâton veiné de glace, en silence. Stacy ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Salut… dit-elle d'une voix faible

- Salut…

- C'est gentil d'être venu, s'essouffla-t-elle en ces quelques mots

Jack Frost ne répondit rien. Il aurait aimé lui dire quelques mots. Les derniers. Pourtant, il arrivait à peine à desserrer les lèvres. Il se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

- Ça va ? finit-il par demander néanmoins

Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de faire face à une quinte de toux qui lui arracha les cordes vocales. Jack Frost se précipita pour la relever et lui passer une main dans le dos. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sentit l'épiderme de la jeune femme frissonner sous son pyjama, il retira sa main. Elle voulut s'asseoir et il releva son oreiller. Elle le remercia tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise que Timothée occupait auparavant. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider les jumelles et de quitter Stacy. Il y avait pensé sérieusement depuis ce baiser. Tout en lui n'était que froid, alors que bizarrement son cœur brûlait aux côtés de Stacy. Cependant, la jeune femme ne supportait pas le froid. C'était dans son organisme. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Et Jack non plus n'y pouvait rien. Son corps était ainsi fait. Il était une légende de l'hiver face à une humaine affaiblie. Il avait tellement peur de la fragiliser, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait d'apporter le froid avec lui. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais se rencontrer. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait à présent des détails qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas connaître. Il leva ses yeux bleu océan vers la pâle silhouette de la jeune femme qui le regardait également. Il détourna le regard. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Aussitôt Jack Frost s'envola. Timothée entra avec une tasse fumante dans laquelle baignait une guimauve.

- Oh ! Tu as réussi à t'asseoir, constata-t-il

Stacy sourit. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue et, souriant ainsi, elle faisait un peu peine à voir. Jack Frost eut un petit sourire triste. Il se sentait fautif que la jeune femme soit malade. Soudain, elle eut une quinte de toux si forte qu'elle se plia en deux et porta même une main à son ventre. Des larmes naquirent également au coin de ses yeux tant elle toussait. Jack voulut lui venir en aide mais aussitôt Timothée accourut, déposa la tasse sur le coin de la table et vint caresser le dos de sa petite sœur. Puis, quand la toux se calma un peu, il passa une main sur son front perlant de sueur.

- T'es encore bien brûlante. Rallonges-toi, tu veux ?

Stacy n'eut pas la force de répondre et se contenta de suivre les mouvements que son frère lui imposait. Jack Frost baissa la tête. Il rabattit son capuchon. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une petite voix l'interpella.

- Jack…

Le jeune homme se tourna, le cœur oppressé, vers la voix qui l'appelait. Il aperçut le visage blafard de Stacy qui l'observait de ses grands yeux gris brillant de fièvre. Elle tendit une petite main hors de la couette, vers lui.

- Jack, répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, Jack… reste.

On prit tendrement la main de Stacy dans la sienne. Mais ce n'était que celle de Timothée.

- Et bien, ma pauvre Stacy… ça ne te réussis vraiment pas de sortir dans le froid. Même en avril…

Un voile de déception passa sur son visage malade. Elle désespérait que son grand frère lui lâche la main et que Jack Frost s'en empare. Elle le désirait tellement et elle était tellement sous le coup de la fièvre qu'elle en vint à en sangloter. Elle implora du regard le jeune homme qui détourna aussitôt ses yeux bleu océan.

- Jack…

Stacy sanglotait dans son lit, alors que Timothée lui posait un gant d'eau fraîche sur le front. Le jeune homme n'osait plus la regarder en face. Il se sentait tellement responsable de son état alité. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à aller dehors, l'avait emmené dehors. Et la pauvre jeune femme en avait pâtie, elle qui n'avait quasiment aucune défense immunitaire. Il aurait préféré lui expliquer la situation. Mais elle était avec son frère et malade. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui révéler tout ce qui s'était tramé jusqu'à présent. Il inspira profondément. Puis, Jack Frost passa la fenêtre sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui pleurait déjà son départ.

* * *

Ce chapitre me plaît beaucoup également !

En fait, on est arrivé dans la période que j'aime le plus.

J'espère que vous ressentirez bien les émotions que j'ai voulu faire passer )

A bientôt !


	7. Assumons

Salut tout le monde !

Ah ! Enfin un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ! Je parle du temps, hein XD Demain, c'est le printemps d'ailleurs… je suis contente et en même temps… la saison de Jack bouhouhou T_T… au moins peut-on se consoler en se disant qu'elle reviendra l'année prochaine…

J-9 avant la sortie du DVD en France !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et à toutes les lectrices en général qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter 5min (enfin, je suis pas sûre qu'on mette 5min pour lire un chapitre XD) pour lire ma fic !

_**Amazone98 :**_ XDDDD J'aime tes reviews ! Pour Bunny… eh eh… mystère 8) Et si tu veux me connaître un peu plus, je t'invite à passer sur mon profil ;)

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ aaarrrgh ! C'est vrai, j'aurais dû y penser… -_-' Pardon pour la gêne occassionnée…

_**Caroline :**_ et toi qui disait ne rien pouvoir dire d'autre XD En effet, la scène serait très drôle à écrire !

_**Syle :**_ Ah ! Et bien ! Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à nuancer tes opinions (et pour info, sache que je ne suis pas fan de Twilight de toute façon… guimauve, ça passe 5min, mais je n'aime pas forcément en écrire…) Pour l'esprit fraternel : sous-entendrais-tu que tu as un esprit aussi déplacé que Desidone ? XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy)) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Assumons**_

Quelques jours passèrent et au Temple de Cupidon, l'ambiance était partagée. En effet, Desidone s'en donnait à cœur joie avec ces ordinateurs récemment installés. Elle avait l'impression de revivre et arrivait même à avoir le temps de sortir prendre l'air et voler aux sommets du massif du Gran Sasso. Elle trouva d'ailleurs que tout avait changé car elle ne devait pas avoir vu l'extérieur depuis plus de un siècle, au moins. De plus, elle exultait à chaque réponse à rédiger et éclatait parfois même de rire en voyant les demandes défilées et être renvoyées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le clavier n'avait rapidement plus eu aucun secret pour elle et ses doigts avaient rapidement pris le coup de main, courant ainsi sur les touches sans même qu'elle ne les regarde. Elle avait toujours les yeux pétillants rivés sur son écran, impressionnée des produits de la technologie et des humains. Cependant, du côté de Cupamor, l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins légère. Bien qu'elle-même bénisse aussi l'arrivée de l'informatique dans leur Temple, ce qui lui évitait maintenant d'avoir à se lever pour rejoindre le puits aux roses, l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or en venait presque à être déprimée. En effet, depuis la rencontre avec Jack Frost, elle n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des lettres d'Anastasie Lawford, effondrée, suppliante. Chaque mot était un supplice à lire pour l'être vêtu de blanc. Ainsi, il l'avait fait. Jack Frost avait arrêté de la voir. Chaque fois que Cupamor y pensait, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendait compte de sa faute : si elle n'avait pas répondu à cette demande, peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés et que personne n'aurait eu de problème. Ni l'humaine. Ni l'esprit de l'hiver. Ni même sa sœur jumelle… De plus, malgré les requêtes qui s'accumulaient, de plus en plus intéressantes vu que les projets de mariages ou de demandes fleurissaient à vu d'œil en ce mois d'avril, elle avait tendance à prendre régulièrement des pauses à chaque fois qu'elle voyait de nouveau le nom de la jeune humaine. Il lui fallait toujours un certain temps de préparation mentale avant de pouvoir cliquer sur la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge et la supprimer définitivement. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ouvrit une lettre poignante provenant d'Anastasie Lawford. Elle la lut et son cœur se serra tout autant que sa gorge se noua. Soudain, Cupamor craqua. C'était la lettre de trop. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur son bureau de pierre. Aussitôt, Desidone arrêta ses doigts en plein vol. Elle accourut vers sa jumelle et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Eh… Cupa… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Tout est de ma faute… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots

Desidone ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir juste pour consoler sa sœur. C'était loin de son franc-parler et de son caractère habituel. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que sa sœur soit aussi déprimée. Elle avait une idée assez nette de ce qui pouvait lui causer du souci, sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se prenait encore la tête avec ça. Après tout, c'est bon : c'était du passé maintenant. Elle enlaça alors sa sœur dans une étreinte fraternelle. Elle la berça puis, elle déclara d'une voix douce :

- Faut que tu tournes la page.

- Comment tu veux que je tourne la page alors que je reçois des tas de lettres de cette pauvre humaine abandonnée ? Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas concernée ?

Une fois encore, Desidone garda le silence. Elle soupira et continua à bercer sa sœur qui évacuait son sentiment de culpabilité par un flot de larmes qui semblait intarissable. Elle caressa ses boucles blondes. Enfin, elle embrassa tendrement le front de sa sœur et la relâcha. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, en quête d'une solution. Néanmoins, une seule lui venait à l'esprit. Elle hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole, puis finit par se lancer :

- Tu culpabilises tant que ça ?

Cupamor passa une main lasse sur ses yeux bouffis et mouillés. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu voudrais… te repentir ?

- Je sais pas… parce que si je le fais… ce sera devant l'Homme de la Lune. Et il va nous punir.

- Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, récita Desidone en haussant les épaules

- Mais je veux pas qu'il te punisse, toi. Tu y es pour rien.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux très bien défendre mon cas toute seule. Si tu ressens le besoin de lui dire la vérité… fais-le. Mais fais quelque chose ! J'en ai marre de te voir te tourmenter comme ça.

Elle avait peut-être été trop dure dans ces derniers mots car elle vit sa jumelle tressaillir.

- Oui… bredouilla-t-elle

Cupamor se leva et se dirigea, fébrile, vers la cours centrale. Desidone avisa du coin de l'œil son bureau de pierre où trônait désormais son ordinateur. Plus aucun papier ne traînait par terre. Elle envisagea le travail qui lui restait cependant. Puis, elle finit par hausser les épaules et accompagner sa sœur. Face au bassin, Desidone afficha son soutien en prenant par les épaules l'être vêtu de blanc. Cette dernière inspira profondément et plongea sa main mate dans l'eau claire. Aussitôt, la Lune se couvrit d'un voile bleu et un rayon de la même couleur relia les deux. D'abord en bredouillant, d'une petite voix honteuse, Cupamor narra tout l'histoire avant de faire face à une nouvelle rasade de larmes. Elle répétait des excuses et Desidone dut conclure elle-même le récit. Puis, elles patientèrent en silence avant de recevoir une réponse. Par la suite, l'Homme de la Lune coupa la communication. De suite, Cupamor se jeta dans les bras rassurants de sa jumelle. Celle-ci fut d'abord déstabilisée mais finit par répondre à son étreinte. Enfin, elles prirent le chemin de la grande salle et retournèrent au travail.

Stacy était emmitouflée dans sa couverture, affalée sur le fauteuil. Elle regardait la télévision sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre la télécommande avec elle. Zapper et tomber sur une bonne émission lui importaient peu alors. D'ailleurs, même si l'écran était allumé et le son à bon volume, l'attention de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé était ailleurs. En effet, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards au travers de la porte-fenêtre du salon. Son état grippal s'était beaucoup atténué, si bien qu'elle avait reprit des couleurs et mangeait bien. Cependant, elle toussait encore un peu et se retrouvait avec un rhume carabiné. La boîte de mouchoirs était soudain devenue une amie de longue date. Elle restait également très fatiguée et s'endormait souvent l'après-midi lorsque son frère était au travail et qu'un silence exemplaire régnait dans l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas été en cours de la semaine et son grand frère lui avait interdit de sortir. Résultat : elle s'ennuyait à mourir. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Jack et lui demander des explications sur son comportement. Elle avait été malade certes, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait fui ainsi. S'il ne craignait pas le froid, la jeune femme doutait fortement qu'il puisse tomber malade. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux bleus profonds, contrits. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé ainsi ? Que lui cachait-il ? Parce qu'il fallait forcément qu'il lui cache quelque chose pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Stacy passe un doigt sur ses lèvres. Lui avait-elle fait peur ? Où se cachait-il ? Toutes ces questions et ces hypothèses s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit et lui donnait la migraine. Sans compter qu'elle ne parvenait à aucune réponse satisfaisante. Vu qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle pourrait surement le dénicher au lac. Entraînée par sa détermination et sa volonté, elle éteignit la télévision, laissa un mot à Timothée, prétextant aller faire de petites courses, se couvrit autant qu'elle put enfiler des épaisseurs et sortit.

Elle rejoignit plutôt rapidement la banlieue de Burgess. Néanmoins, sa mémoire lui fit défaut pour retrouver le chemin de la forêt et plus encore dedans. Elle s'approcha d'un groupe d'enfants jouant au loup et les interpella. L'un d'eux, aux cheveux châtains collé par sa petite sœur aux cheveux blonds en désordre, lui indiqua le chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ? Je connais bien la forêt. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Tu connaîtrais le meilleur chemin pour rejoindre le lac ?

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Le lac ?

Puis, il eut un grand sourire. Lui et sa sœur s'observèrent avec connivence avant que la fillette ne rigole. Elle lâcha alors le bras de son frère et sautilla en s'écriant :

- La neige ! La neige !

- On a du temps. On va vous y emmener, proposa le garçon aux cheveux châtain

Stacy accepta et se laissa guider. Une fois enfoncée dans la forêt, alors que la fillette cueillait de jeunes fleurs en chantonnant, le garçon demanda à la jeune femme :

- Dites… vous ne vous appelleriez pas Stacy par hasard ?

- Euh… si, bafouilla-t-elle déroutée qu'un jeune garçon connaisse son prénom alors qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, on se connaît ?

- Non. Mais quelqu'un m'a parlé de vous. Ah, ça ! On peut pas dire qu'il nous ait caché votre existence. Je m'appelle Jamie, se présenta-t-il, et elle, Sophie.

- Oh… euh… et bien, enchanté. Mais qui t'a parlé de moi ? questionna-t-elle tout de même intriguée

Sur le visage de Jamie s'afficha alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cependant, il garda le silence. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au lac. Sophie apporta alors son petit bouquet de fleurs à la jeune femme. La fillette pouffa de rire et murmura des mots auxquels Stacy ne fit pas plus attention. Jamie prit sa petite sœur avec lui et déclara :

- On vous laisse tranquilles. Vous lui passerez le bonjour de notre part !

Avant même que la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé puisse s'exprimer, les deux enfants étaient partis en courant, riant à gorge déployée. Elle les observa partir, un air perplexe trônant sur son visage. Qui étaient-ils ? Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le lac. Elle le chercha longtemps des yeux sans jamais le voir. Pourtant, elle croyait en lui. Elle ne pouvait donc pas douter de ne pas le voir à cause de sentiments défaillants. Elle fit le tour du lac. Soudain, elle perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement imperceptible. Sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna. Mais rien… Renfrognée de ne pas le trouver, elle croisa les bras et bouda.

- Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi. De toute façon, si tu restes caché, je m'en fous, je resterais là. Je vais poser mes fesses sur ce rocher, s'énerva-t-elle en pointant ledit rocher du doigt, et j'attendrais jour et nuit jusqu'à te voir.

Elle ajouta comme un pique, pour être sûr de le faire réagir :

- Et tant pis si je tombe à nouveau malade ou si je meurs de froid.

Stacy alla s'asseoir et releva le menton de défi. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, une voix grave s'éleva, grognonne.

- C'est méchant d'utiliser ce genre de moyen. En plus, c'est même pas drôle.

Stacy se retourna subitement. Il était là. Jack Frost se tenait debout, pieds nus sur la glace qui s'était formé sous ses pieds, le regard fuyant. Il jouait nerveusement avec son bâton veiné de glace et avait rabattu son capuchon sur ses cheveux blancs. La jeune femme réprima une envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle toussa une fois avant d'exiger d'un ton qui se voulait ferme :

- Pourquoi tu veux plus me voir ?

Jack arpenta la berge et finit par shooter dans un petit caillou qui ricocha sur l'eau. Il ne dit rien. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe quand elle éternua bruyamment.

- Tu ferais bien de rentrer, te mettre au chaud… murmura-t-il, tu… tu vas attraper froid.

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle, en attendant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as laissée en plan.

Jack garda une fois de plus le silence. Stacy pesta, leva les yeux au ciel et mis les mains sur les hanches.

- Mais parle à la fin ! T'en as marre ? Tu m'aimes pas ? Tu t'ennuies ? T'as peur ?

- Non ! finit enfin par protester le jeune homme

Il essaya de faire face à la jeune femme mais ses yeux gris sévères le désorientaient. Alors, il regardait ailleurs. Il tenta néanmoins de formuler une réponse. Après tout, si elle était venue, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui faire part de tout ce qui s'était déroulé en début de semaine. Il se laissa porter par une petite brise et s'installa sur un rocher. Stacy resta près du sien, n'osant s'approcher de peur de faire fuir une fois de plus le jeune homme. Il abaissa son capuchon et inspira profondément, le regard perdu dans le ciel nuageux.

- Je… j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te voir…

- Ça, j'avais bien compris, merci, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec

- Stacy ! s'écria-t-il soudain

Il raconta par la suite toute l'histoire. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, absolument tout, même que Cupidon existait et qu'il n'était pas un homme en couche-culotte mais deux jumelles. Vu que Jack lui-même s'embrouillait dans ses explications notamment sur la place que les deux êtres aux ailes veinées d'or occupaient en ce monde, Stacy fut d'abord révulsée par ce qu'elle crut être un contrôle d'elle et des autres humains par des entités en lesquels la plupart ne croyaient même pas. Enfin, elle arriva à comprendre au final qu'elles agissaient plus comme des conseillères que comme des marionnettistes. Même s'il fallut user de nombre d'explications approfondies pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Jack conclut :

- Et j'ai accepté de les aider…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Depuis le début, je le vois très bien, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, t'es pas à l'aise avec le froid. Alors, en plus de ça, quand je t'ai vu au lit… ça a confirmé ce que je pensais.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra le regard attendri de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses deux mains gantés sur le bras de Jack. Elle détailla ses yeux bleus profonds.

- T'es bête, dit-elle soudainement

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Si je suis tombée malade, expliqua Stacy, c'est parce qu'il y avait un virus dans l'air. Ils en parlaient encore à la télé tout à l'heure. Et puis, j'étais hyper crevée ces derniers jours, alors bon… déjà que j'ai un corps pourri… avec la fatigue, ça n'a rien arrangé.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille

Elle desserra son étreinte et posa son front contre le sien.

- Et puis, je t'avoue que même collée à toi, je suis loin de ressentir du froid.

Elle sourit et réussit à arracher un petit éclat de rire à Jack. Puis, elle vint coller ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Ce dernier en fut déstabilisé. Il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude d'un contact humain si proche. Néanmoins, il se laissa aller. Il lâcha son bâton veiné de glace et étreignit un peu plus Stacy.

Par la suite, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé informa Jack :

- Ah ! Et y a un truc que j'ai pas pigé… les deux enfants qui m'ont guidé dans la forêt m'ont demandé de lui passer le bonjour. Je suppose qu'ils parlaient de toi. Mais comment ils sauraient ?

- Tu connais leur nom ?

- Jamie et Sophie, si je me souviens bien. Ils avaient l'air de me connaître moi aussi.

Jack devint cramoisi.

- Ah… euh… ça…

Stacy éclata de rire.

- Ok, ok… je vois le genre…

Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence. Les mains des Stacy jouaient avec celle de Jack. Enfin, la jeune femme inspira et lui demanda :

- Emmène-moi voir Cupidon… enfin les deux donzelles qui se font passé pour Cupidon.

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, peut-être qu'en parlant tous les quatre, on trouvera une solution pour que ton monsieur de la Lune, là, il nous laisse tranquilles et les laisse tranquilles.

Jack Frost dévisagea la jeune fille avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit. Néanmoins, cela restait un fait que c'était certainement beaucoup plus simple pour lui que pour elle d'y aller.

- Si tu veux… mais tu sais que c'est en Italie ?

- On va voler, non ?

- Oui, surement… mais tu es sûr de me faire confiance parce que bon… y a quand même l'Atlantique à traverser.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi !

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'enlaça. Il en fallait plus pour contrer une Stacy têtue comme une mule. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'être avec qui elle veut. Légende ou pas.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

A vendredi !


	8. A qui la faute ?

Coucou !

… il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose… mais c'est difficile. Mais en même temps, vous finirez tôt ou tard par l'apprendre…

Je ne suis pas humaine O_O

Nan, je déconne XD Mais par contre, là où je ne déconne pas, c'est bien parce que c'est le dernier chapitre.

…

Je ne sais pas si vous vous sentez frustrez ou quoi, mais… je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur. Ma fanfic a l'air de plaire et j'ai peur qu'au final, la fin casse tout et que vous soyez mécontentes… j'vous jure : ça m'angoisse depuis une semaine et demie ! o_O

En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre engouement, vos commentaires, votre lecture assidue et régulière. Merci ! Sincèrement, c'est une des premières fics où je remporte un bon succès rapidement.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je tiens à rassurer d'ors et déjà celles qui crieraient au scandale d'une fin bâclée : ceci est le **2****ème** one-shot d'une **tétralogie**, donc le troisième devrait combler un possible vide occasionné ;)

_**Amazone98 :**_ un peu manipulatrice ? Tiens… je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cette angle… mais c'est pas faux XD

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ merci pour ta review )

_**Caroline :**_ hum… c'est pas faux… le « dans l'air » pourrait très bien être remplacé. Mais je dois avouer que de mon point de vue, c'était ainsi sous-entendu.

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes, dont l'apparition d'êtres étranges __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy)) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : A qui la faute ?**_

Cupamor et Desidone étaient en plein activité lorsque trois petits chapeaux, à peine plus gros que leur main, firent leur apparition. Aussitôt, les jumelles suspendirent leurs gestes. Elles s'interrogèrent du regard avant de découvrir, glissant hors des petits couvre-chefs, tous différents les uns des autres, des vers luisants. Ils arboraient tous trois de grands sourires innocents et enfantins, ce qui les rendait mignons comme des peluches. Les jumelles froncèrent les sourcils. Enfin, Desidone alla à leur rencontre et prit la parole.

- On peut vous aider ? Vous êtes qui ?

L'un des vers luisants qui avait remit droit son béret sur la tête s'avança.

- Nous sommes une délégation des Vers Luisants, assistants de l'Homme de la Lune. Nous venons nous entretenir avec vous de votre aveu de la veille.

- Oh… ne put que dire Desidone, l'Homme de la Lune…

Cupamor se leva alors et rejoignit sa sœur. Elle resta cependant légèrement en retrait. Le Ver Luisant poursuivit son petit discours, pas peu fier du statut dont il jouissait :

- Suite aux réflexions de notre monarque et après débat, nous avons conclus que nous pouvions être conciliants face à votre acte. Néanmoins, vous serez jugée pour délit de fonction et implication d'une légende extérieure.

L'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or s'installa silencieusement sur le sofa en dévisageant les trois petits Vers Luisants. Ils étaient incroyablement sérieux dans leurs mots mais leur sourire enfantin était très déstabilisant. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle ne savait pas si ces créatures avaient toujours été ainsi ou si elles s'amusaient vraiment de la situation. Auquel cas, Cupamor trouvait cela très impoli et même blessant. Desidone vint s'installer à côté de sa sœur, dans un mouvement de soutien.

- Et… avez-vous déjà décidé de mon sort… ? articula enfin l'être vêtu de blanc

- Il serait question de vous envoyer pour un an chez Pitch Black en tant qu'assistante.

Cupamor retint un hoquet de surprise et un voile de panique passa sur son visage. Pitch. Le maître de la Peur et des Cauchemars. Quelle sanction plus terrible aurait-on pu trouver à la bienfaitrice des sentiments et de l'amour que de devoir infliger aux humains des émotions négatives ? Et ce pendant un an. Sans compter qu'elle serait loin de sa sœur. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle et la dévisagea avec inquiétude. Desidone prit ses mains moites dans les siennes dans une vaine tentative pour la rassurer. L'être vêtu de rose intervint :

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qui s'occupera du travail de ma sœur ?

- Vous, répondit du tac au tac le Vert Luisant

- Moi ? Mais vous êtes fou ! s'insurgea l'être vêtu de rose en se leva brusquement

Cupamor lui attrapa le bras et voulut l'asseoir pour la calmer mais c'était trop tard. Desidone avait vu rouge et elle ne mâcherait pas ses mots. Elle s'écria outrée :

- J'ai déjà à peine le temps de m'occuper de toutes mes demandes, et vous voudriez que je m'occupe des siennes ! Non mais ça va pas la tête !

- Desi, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

- Et puis d'abord en quoi ça me concerne ! C'est injuste : c'est comme si j'étais puni moi aussi.

- Mais vous l'êtes.

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas arrêté votre jumelle, expliqua sereinement le Ver Luisant en arborant toujours son étrange sourire innocent

- Je ne suis pas responsable d'elle. Elle sait s'occuper d'elle toute seule. On ne se surveille pas, on se fait confiance. Enfin… si vous savez ce que c'est. Et puis, j'y connais rien au boulot de ma sœur. Je peux pas m'en occuper.

- Il n'y a pas d'amour sans désir. Vous en serez tout à fait capable.

Desidone explosa et usa de nombreux noms d'oiseaux contre les Vers Luisants et l'Homme de la Lune. Cupamor tenta de l'arrêter. En vain : l'être aux ailes pourpre étaient embourbée dans son accès de colère, et elle ne redeviendrait raisonnable qu'une fois toute cette rage expulsée. L'être aux ailes azur afficha un air gêné et pria du regard les Vers Luisants d'être conciliant. Entre deux répliques acerbes, le Ver Luisant en chef glissa :

- Si vous préférez, nous pouvons discuter de votre retraite avec l'Homme de la Lune.

- Notre re…

Desidone et Cupamor ouvrirent de gros yeux effarés face à ce que venait de dire le petit ver. En effet, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une « retraite », comme il l'avait si bien appelé. En d'autres termes, c'était mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à leur vie. Que ce soit celle d'humaine ou de légende. Les jumelles s'observèrent, inquiètes. Avaient-elle été si loin qu'elles mériteraient ce sort ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis le couloir. On souleva les tentures et une jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé, emmitouflée sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements pénétra dans la grande salle dont elle fit le tour du regard, effarée. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par l'esprit de l'hiver. Jack Frost les salua mais fronça les sourcils en les découvrant aussi perturbée, installées à côté d'espèces de peluche à chapeau en forme de vers.

- T'es sûr que c'est là ? demanda la jeune femme en posant les mains sur les hanches

- Oui. Elles sont en face de toi. Mais je te l'ai dit Stacy : si tu n'y crois pas, tu ne verras rien.

- Donc là, j'y crois pas. C'est ça ?

Jack Frost hocha la tête, un peu désespérée. Il se dirigea vers les jumelles.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais elle tenait à vous voir.

Il jeta un œil à Stacy qui parcourait encore la salle des yeux, pestant contre on ne sait quoi parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir les deux êtres ailés aux longues boucles blondes.

- Enfin… plus que maintenant… précisa-t-il, elle aurait aimé vous parler pour trouver une solution qui conviennent à tout le monde.

- Bonjour, Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Hiver, salua soudain l'un des Vers Luisants

Jack sursauta et fit un bond en arrière. Il pointa son bâton veine de glace vers les petits êtres au sourire innocent. Stacy s'approcha. Eux, elles pouvaient les voir. Ils n'étaient pas des légendes après tout. C'étaient de purs habitants du satellite terrestre. Elle les détailla avec surprise. Pour la jeune femme, ce n'étaient que d'adorables petites peluches qui savaient parler.

- C'est qui ? demanda Jack à l'intention des jumelles

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Stacy fit de même mais elle ne voyait rien.

- Ce sont les Vers Luisants, des assistants de l'Homme de la Lune, expliqua Desidone

- A qui tu parles, Jack ? demanda la jeune femme en se plaçant inconsciemment à côté de l'être aux ailes pourpre veinées d'or

Le jeune homme soupira.

- On va jamais y arriver comme ça. Stacy… fais un effort s'il te plaît. Crois en elle. Sans elles… on ne se serait jamais rencontrés. Je pense…

- Ok. Je vais essayer.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé se concentra. Pendant ce temps, pas même les Vers Luisants n'osaient prononcer un mot. Soudain, Stacy tourna la tête vers Desidone. Elle fit un bon en arrière et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant les jumelles tellement semblables que c'en était déstabilisant. La jeune femme décida de rester auprès de Jack. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

- On pourrait me résumer la situation, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle

Les Vers Luisant gardèrent leurs yeux pétillants et leur étrange sourire fixés sur elle. Ils ne semblaient pas disposer à parler. Ou peut-être était-ce à elle en particulier ? Jack étant arrivé en même temps qu'elle, il ne put qu'accentuer la demande de la jeune femme en interrogeant également les deux sœurs du regard. Cupamor, percutant enfin qui était cette humaine, s'empressa de lui présenter moult excuses, exprimant sa culpabilité. Les yeux de Stacy papillonnèrent, perturbée qu'une créature ailée aux yeux d'un blanc translucide presque effrayant lui saute dessus comme ça. Quand bien même c'était pour des excuses. Enfin, Desidone prit sa sœur par les épaules et l'éloigna de la pauvre humaine perplexe. Elle se chargea par la suite de leur narrer les évènements précédents, insistant bien sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient ni l'une ni l'autre manipulée quiconque. Stacy sembla un peu mieux comprendre de quoi il en retournait, remerciant intérieurement cet être aux ailes pourpre, car elle s'était rendue compte qu'avec les explications de Jack, au final, elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Quand Desidone aborda les sanctions évoquées par les Vers Luisants, qui n'en montraient rien mais désapprouvaient qu'une légende expose ainsi les affaires internes à leur système à une humaine, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé protesta.

- Mais… si je comprends bien… ce qui vous dérange, vous, résuma-t-elle à l'intention des Vers Luisants toujours aussi souriant, c'est que moi, une humaine, je sois avec Jack, un esprit. C'est ça ?

- Nous sommes désolés, humaines, mais nous ne nous devons d'interagir uniquement avec les légendes.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel dans la salle. Stacy, plus piquée au vif pour s'être faite traitée d'humaine que pour la règle évoquée, s'agenouilla brusquement devant les créatures. Elle les jugea de ses grands yeux gris et approcha tant son visage que, du point de vue d'un Ver Luisant, on avait bien l'impression d'être face à une montagne.

- Très sincèrement, je m'en fous totalement de vos règles. J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Alors soit vous prenez en compte ce que je vous dis, soit je vous hurle dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sourds.

- Faites gaffe : elle en est capable, renchérit Jack Frost en s'appuyant sur son bâton courbé, amusé de la situation

Les Vers Luisants jaugèrent du regard chacune des personnes présentes dans la grande salle et s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une faute impunie.

- Bon, en dehors du fait que je trouve ça totalement stupide de vouloir punir les gens parce qu'ils traînent ensemble, punissez au moins les bonnes personnes dans ce cas.

- Et qui sont les bonnes personnes selon vous ?

Stacy se releva et voulut s'imposer devant eux, espérant au fond d'elle-même les influencer ainsi. Même rien qu'un peu. Elle releva même le menton.

- C'est moi qui ais fait venir Jack Frost. C'est moi qui ais voulu le rencontrer. C'est donc à moi qu'incombe la responsabilité d'un quelconque délit. Parce que c'est bien ce que vous nous reprochez. D'être ensemble. Une humaine et une légende. Un amour interdit ! Ouh ! Attention, pas bon du tout ça, railla-t-elle

Desidone et Jack se jetèrent un regard en coin. L'être vêtu de rose aimait beaucoup la façon de parler de cette petite. Elle partageait son avis et sa façon de le dire principalement. Quant au jeune homme, il se délectait de voir l'Homme de la Lune, car quelque part c'était lui, s'en prendre plein la figure de la part d'une petite humaine. Cupamor restait silencieuse. Elle, au contraire, avait peur que ça ne fasse que donner une raison de plus à l'Homme de la Lune de prendre des mesures radicales.

- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à punir les humains, déclara alors le Ver Luisant, de plus, il n'y a pas que votre relation qui est contraire aux règles. Il y a aussi le fait que Cupamor ait désobéi à l'Homme de la Lune, son monarque à qui elle doit sa vie de légende.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle travaille ? demanda tout à coup Stacy

- Je travaille depuis deux mille cinq cents trente-sept ans exactement, intervint Cupamor

Stacy ouvrit de gros yeux. Elle avait encore du mal à appréhender le rapport aux temps des légendes. Cent ans, c'était déjà énorme pour elle. Alors plus de mille ans… Jack Frost sourit en voyant la tête effarée de la jeune femme qui essayait de se reprendre néanmoins. Stacy reprit à l'adresse de la délégation des trois Vers Luisants :

- Vous croyez pas qu'elle a fait ses preuves depuis le temps ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Une faute en deux millénaires, ça va. C'est pas la mer à boire. Vous pouvez bien lui accordez je sais pas, un droit de grâce, un pardon, un truc dans le genre.

- Toute légende enfreignant le règlement doit être punie. C'est ainsi depuis l'aube de l'humanité.

- Ouais, ben, l'aube de l'humanité, c'était y a belle lurette. C'est plus d'actualité.

Desidone en profita pour intervenir.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez juste atténuer la peine de Cupamor, proposa-t-elle tout sourire

- Oh ! s'énerva Stacy, je vous rappelle qu'à la base on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon cœur. Le mien. Elle aurait pu ne jamais me répondre, me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou suivre les ordres que ça n'aurait rien changé. J'aurai rencontré Jack Frost, j'en serai tombée amoureuse et je serais toujours partie le retrouver. J'estime qu'elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Vous seriez prête à en prendre l'entière responsabilité ?

Stacy eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Oui, finit-elle par affirmer

- Restez tous les quatre ici. Nous allons nous entretenir avec l'Homme de la Lune.

Les trois légendes et l'humaine hochèrent la tête. Les trois Vers Luisants s'emparèrent de leur couvre-chef et entrèrent dedans, comme on passe une porte.

- Mais attention : vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire d'aimer ! précisa-t-elle alors que les petits chapeaux disparaissaient

Une fois que les assistants de l'Homme de la Lune s'en furent allés, ils se détendirent un peu. Cuapmor s'approcha de Stacy.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faite pour moi.

- Oh, de rien. Je défends ce qui me semble juste, crut bon de rajouter la jeune femme

- Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je veux dire… vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre ma défense. Après ce que j'ai fait…

- Sincèrement, je crois que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes plus des conseillères. Vous ne m'avez pas obligé à l'aimer.

Cupamor eut un petit sourire en coin. Cette humaine avait bien compris en quoi consistait leur travail. C'était agréable à entendre.

- Alors, si vos supérieurs sont pas contents, ça serait plutôt ma faute.

- Ou la mienne, intervint Jack

Stacy se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui fit face.

- Non. Tu avais arrêté de me voir. Tu as fait ce que l'Homme de la Lune voulait. Moi, je suis venue te chercher. Alors que tu étais prêt à me laisser, je ne t'ai pas laissé faire. Bref. S'ils veulent vraiment un fautif, ce sera moi.

Les trois légendes accueillirent sa déclaration dans un silence respectueux et reconnaissant. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, la délégation des trois Vers Luisants revint. Ils entrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Nous avons à nous entretenir avec l'humaine. Veuillez aller dans la cour principale du Temple.

Les légendes s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils jetèrent également un œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé. Elle éternua et sortit de fait son mouchoir. Puis, ils quittèrent la salle. Ils patientèrent un bon bout de temps. Jack Frost, qui s'ennuyait, commençait à glacer le sol. Il givra quelques roses. Il se fit réprimandé par Desidone et, trouvant cela follement amusant de la mettre en pétard, continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et lui court après. Ou lui vole après… Quant à Cupamor, l'être aux ailes azur veinées d'or restait silencieuse, assise au bord du bassin. Elle observait le ciel se refléter dans l'eau. Tout à coup, un petit chapeau de policier apparut et l'un des trois Vers Luisants en sortit. Il les somma de revenir. Aussitôt après il disparut. Bien dociles, les trois légendes retournèrent à l'intérieur. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Stacy était assise sur le sofa, le visage fermé. Le chef des Vers Luisants s'avança vers eux et déclara d'une voix forte et claire :

- Cupamor, Conseillère des Sentiments, est officiellement disculpée. Cependant, dès lors, l'Homme de la Lune aura accès à tout votre travail en temps réel. Vous ne pourrez plus rien lui cacher.

Alors que Cupamor retrouvait le sourire et se réjouissait avec sa sœur de cette nouvelle, Jack Frost intervint. Il frappa le sol de son bâton veiné de glace et attira l'attention des Vers Luisants.

- Et qu'en est-il de Stacy ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez ?

- Anastasie Lawford est autorisée à être en relation avec le monde des légendes.

- A quel prix ? demanda Jack qui suspectait une contrepartie

- Au prix d'un morceau de sa vie.

Le silence revint immédiatement dans la grande salle. Jack dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui sourit en retour. Il s'exclama :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté ?!

- Si.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé, nous vous saluons.

- Attendez ! s'écria Jack

Mais trop tard, les Vers Luisants avaient de nouveau traversé leur chapeau et étaient retourné sur le satellite terrestre, aux côtés de l'Homme de la Lune. Jack cligna des yeux. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester. Il se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui. Perturbé, il la jugea, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude d'un tel engagement.

- Pourquoi tu…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres froides et lui sourit.

- J'ai fait mon choix. Rien que quatre jours sans toi et je devenais folle. Imagine si j'avais dû passer le reste de ma vie sans toi ! plaisanta-t-elle à moitié

- Mais tu étais malade. Et puis, je ne t'ai rien expliqué. C'est moi qui…

- Rah ! Arrête !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et plongea son regard dans la profondeur de l'océan des yeux de Jack.

- Arrêtons de chercher un fautif. Et profitons-en juste.

Stacy approcha son visage du sien. Jack franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il lâcha aussitôt son bâton veiné de glace et enlaça avec force mais tendresse la jeune femme.

* * *

The Ennnnnnnd !

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus :)

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le **3****ème** one-shot dont le premier chapitre sera publié le **28 mars**. Titre: _**L'Ami Imaginaire**_ ;)

Et surtout le plus important : **J-6 !**

Non, je ne suis pas surexcitée, c'est faux XD

A bientôt !


End file.
